Unexpected
by T.R.BLACK
Summary: Gary's back and everyone has their guard up! and to an even bigger surprise Dr. Crabblestitch has a daughter and she's to start roaming the halls with the rest of gang, especially Zoey and Lola... But who else has their eyes on the new girl?... i do not own any of the bully characters !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

The autumn fresh air flowed through Bullworth academy grounds as the new school year had begun. It was still warm from summer and the sky was still bright. Peter took a deep breath before entering his main school building. He placed his hand on the blue rotting door, He hoped that when he pushed, it wouldn't open but unfortunately, it did.

As Peter entered he saw students walking around the second floor balcony's and students stood on the main floor talking before the large and wide stair case. Nothing had changed, it was still an off yellowy cream colour that filled the halls, the wood was still tarnished and scratched. The smell of the rotten fruit and meat in the cafeteria already filled the main halls, it made Peter's stomach turn with no ease.

He had noticed a few new younger students that had arrived, some clinging to their older siblings, such as Trent's little sister. She was just as blonde as he was but yet seemed so innocent. As Peter walked past she could hear that she was more well-spoken than Trent. She was also dainty compared to him, only little duplication between them as well.

"Trent, you will look after me, right? You won't let the bully's get me" she said looking sadly up at him.

"Stacey, I'm one of the bully's you're safe for now, now piss off you little wench" he said waving his hand off at her as he tried to speak to Dan.

Peter kept away, he knew better than to get involved. Slowly with a huff, Peter made his way up the grubby stairs. They seemed not to be cleaned since he was here a few months ago. He unwillingly walked up the second set of stairs. He took a right and walked the seven feet to the office. He stood in front of Ms. Denvers and politely spoke to the women in a navy skirt suit.

"I'm here to see Dr. Crabblesnitch as requested" he kept a plain face.

"Take a seat and he will be with you shortly." She spoke without looking up. Without hesitation Peter went and sat down on the beat up sofa behind him. As he sat down he watched the large dark double doors in front of him. He saw move from the corner of his eyes. She stood close by as the doors opened. and two other people had left his office.

" Thank you for everything and I hope the funds we have supplied, will help you and your school" said the tall and broad male, he must be here for a student with his wife. He looked similar to Gary surprisingly, he was a stern looking man, light brown hair kept short. His was in a tight fitted grey suit. His wife had auburn hair, it was in light curls, she had worry in her bright blue eyes. She wore a complimentary flowery pink dress. She held on to his arms snuggly.

"Your more than welcome Mr. Smith, as long as last year's events do not repeat themselves." held out his hand for a firm hand shake. Peter's eyes widened he thought to himself that it couldn't be the same Smith, there's no way on this earth it could be.

"Trust me sir, Gary has learnt his lesson and is under contract with the nice little hospital in blue sky's and the young offenders court to check in with his parole officer regularly" he said with a little smile shaking hand in return "he also must see his councillor twice a week"

Peter didn't follow the middle aged couple as they left, he kept in a state of shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He hoped, he preyed he was in a dream. stood with his arms behind his back as he watched them leave. He turned slightly.

" , come out here please." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Just like that, what Peter had heard became reality as Gary Smith walked out of 's office in to the main room. He watched the light come over him as if it was washing the shadows from him. As the brighter light came on to Gary's face, he lifted his head to look forward. His hair was more rugged than before slightly longer too. His green pooled eye's were even darker but still with their hint of crazy, there was something else in them to but he couldn't tell what, but they did come across as hollow perhaps. Gary had gotten broader in his shoulders, taller in height and his skin seemed pale. Being inside had changed his image. Gary was in dark jeans and a long sleeved white top. He had the sleeves over his hands. Gary didn't speak he just looked at Peter, He showed nothing but a clenched jaw. Peter wondered if Gary even recognised him. It had only been a year but being drugged up ad probably beaten everyday could have messed with his memory. Peter hoped deep down this was the case.

"Now Mr. Kowalski, as you knew perversely last year I thought you could help him chaperon a task with at the school gates. With. Out. Any. Hassle." As Peter was about open his mouth spoke again " It won't be a request, it is a command . Now both of you go wait outside." Peter over heard slightly as he walked away in shock " , what time Is Catheryn's time of arrival?"

"In a few minutes sir" he nodded and walked proudly in to his office before closing his office doors he spoke again.

"Tell my daughter to come see me when she's settled, that will be all" she sighed heavenly as he closed the doors.

without saying a word walked in front of the boys and straight down the stairs. The boys followed without question. As they reached the bottom set of stairs Peter couldn't help but look at Gary, he just couldn't believe he was actually here all over again. Why was he so quiet? Why hadn't he said anything? Why has he barely looked over at him or anyone else?

Peter took the plunge and spoke sheepishly "Ga..Gary?"

"What?" Gary said plainly as they walked through the front doors.

"Are you really back here? To stay" Peter played with his fingers.

"Not by choice femme boy" Gary's jaw clenched. "Why? Miss staring at me in secret?"

"No, not exactly, Just couldn't imagine you coming back after everything that's happened."Pete said softly.

With a dark smirk Gary turned his head to look at Peter. "Aw, well that's a shame Petey, I've really missed you, thought you did to!" Petey, had realised he hadn't changed. He just wasn't speaking. Probably because he knew it scared him much more than his words.

Petey could feel everyone's eyes on them as he walked besides Gary, he could feel the shock, the voices of whispers and the wave of shame. No doubt people would think that him and Gary are once again friends.

As they walked closer to the school gates, they became in line with the separation point for the two dorms, where Jimmy was leaving the girl's court yard. Jimmy had stopped in his tracks at mid yawn. He actually rubbed his eyes as if it was some cruel mind trick. Was what he was seeing real? Jimmy made his way over to Peter as he knew better than to try and take Gary out here.

In an hushed and annoyed tone Jimmy spoke to Peter. "What is going on Petey ? Why the hell is this back in school grounds? Why is this nut job back?" Gary could feel his ears burning as the other two stopped for a moment.

Peter looked at Jimmy with an innocent look " I don't know, they called me in the heads office and Gary and his parents popped out then they asked him to come down to the gates with me and " Petey blurted as fast as he could.

"What? Why do you need to come down to the gates?" He said looking confused.

"Something to do with Crabblesnitch having a kid. I swear that's all I know Jimmy" Petey said raising his arms "come on" he said making his way up to the gates.

Jimmy was silent for a moment "who on this earth would have sex with Crabblesnitch?"

Petey looked up at his ginger haired friend " " Jimmy nodded his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter Two.

The boys were waiting with for at least ten minutes before she spoke, after looking at her watch. Feeling bored by her standards, she thought she would take a chance on interacting with the boys. "Well Boys, James" she said with a raised eye brow." You are here to welcome a new student to the school. The young lady that will be arriving is daughter. Her mother will be dropping her off. The young lady is called Catherin Blu" the boys all raised their eye brows in confusion, she could sense why, as the children gossip constantly about his impossible breeding habits but she sense differently. She spoke without realising " never married the mother of his child. Ok ? No more about it" Ms. Denvers spoke with jealousy on the edge of her tongue.

A rev of an engine came from left of them all. A shining black convertible pulled up. The closer it got the easier it was to make out the maldalon on the front, the boys could see "PORSHE" shining from the bonnet of the car. Jimmy seemed impressed but assumed the girl was just going to be another prep.

The car pulled up smoothly. Just as the engine shut off the driver's side door opened. Stepped out was a tall athletic woman, curly light auburn hair waved down her back. She wore a cream off the shoulder top with tight fitting jeans with black high heels boots. She placed her hands on the bonnet on the car and leaned on it with a smirk.

" , how sweet of you to come greet my daughter as I drop her off to attend my ex fiancés school." She watched eyes flare with anger. "Have you seen this new car ? Surprisingly he brought it for us, just because. Can you believe that generosity? I guess its just his way of making up for not being around for the last 15 years" She tapped the windows with her knuckles " You get Crabblesnitch to call me some time, he had such a good time with us in Vegas again, he really smiled, you should see it sometime." She took so much enjoyment in watching Ms. Denvers squirm.

The boys watched in shock horror, they couldn't believe this woman was actually rubbing it in that she had a sexual relationship with their head teacher. was retching with anger and yet stayed so calm but still you could see the green envy and the red anger fight over control. They heard the second car door close and moved their gaze over. A tall, pale girl came around the front of the car and leaned on the bonnet next to her mother. She had long blonde hair. Her nails had been done and were blue. She had a black boob top on with dark tight jeans, she had black boots to match with a soft suede jacket to wrap it all together. Her dark smoky make up made her blue eyes pop. She was curvy, slim and beautiful. She felt the boys eyes shoot wide and moved closer to her mother's side.

"Catheryn how you've grown since I last saw you" spoke softly . "These three boys, are Jimmy Hopkins, Peter Kowalski and Gary smith. Jimmy was only new here himself last year. I'm sure the boys will help you round the school at any time if you need it. You will be staying in the girl's dormitory since you refused to stay in the Horrington house as at least one of your parents can afford it."

With a raised eye Catheryn ignored comment unfortunately, Sarah didn't "Being a stripper pays triple a week, the amount you make in a month. I could afford it if I wanted to pay for it But Catheryn doesn't class herself as one of the higher archery, she sees herself as a normal teenager." She stopped as she felt Catheryns hand on her arm. With a sigh Sarah turned to her young daughter and pushed her hair out of her face "I love you sweetie, you'll be fine I promise. I'm always a phone call away if you need me. I'm sure your dad will be there too, just give him a little trust ok ?" Catheryn nodded " I love you bluebear."

" I love you too" Catheryn spoke softly with sad eyes as her mother got in the Porshe and drove away. She looked round sheepishly with a sigh. "Why didn't my dad come and get me ?"

"He had a meeting child and will want to see you after you settle in." had changed the way she spoke.

"Child? Right ok, I will see him after I change in to my uniform, I understand all my stuff was taken to a room with a Zoe and Lola in ?" nodded. "Right well, if its ok with you and my three escorts here I would like to go to my dorm and settle in please." Catheryn notices two of the boys heads peak up when she mentioned her friends names, she will make nothing of it for now.

spoke " I won't be showing you're to your dorm, the boys will be. I shall see you after" without another word walked down the stone entrance. Catheryn's eyes filled with sadness. She was disappointed in her father not coming to meet her at the gates, it had been six years since her last saw her, she thought a slight bit of excitement would had for filled him enough to at least see her at the gates.

She looked up to the sky and saw the gargoyles on top of the gates, ' how fitting' she thought and then slowly moving back down to the three gargoyles now in front of her. Jimmy was about to speak when beaten by Gary, to his and Petey's surprise.

"Welcome to Bullworth, it's a shit hole, you'll probably get a terrible education and back stabbing friends." Gary spoke with his hand out to point in the direction of Petey and Jimmy. Catheryn moved forward with her hand out to greet him. "Charmed"

She crossed her eye brows "Thank you for your honesty, I think. Gary is it ?" he nodded as she let go. " So where is the girls dorm?" she said looking at all the boys.

"This way " Jimmy spoke up. The boys huddled around her as they made their way down to the girl's dorm. "so erm, did your mom say you where from Vegas?"

"yeah, I was born and raised there. My father use to visit there quite often because his brother lived there and he meet my mom, as im sure you heard, through a strip club at his brothers stag party. Strangely enough." Catheryns face turned red.

"Don't worry, Jimmy's mums a whore" Gary shot from the side of her.

"I'll let you have that one, as we are in the company of the head teachers daughter but please reframe from any more Smith." Jimmy said through his teeth.

"Oh god, is that how everyone will see me? As if ill run off to him every time something goes wrong in front of me" she said worryingly.

"Most likely, kinda have to expect that" Jimmy said.

"Ugh, great" she spoke in a huff. "At least Zoe and Lola know different, do you guys know them?" she said looking round as they stopped in front of long building.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" said Jimmy not giving away the how and the why.

"Oh when I was about five or six my parents, wanted to try and see if it would work, so my mum got a caravan down blue skys, obviously my father wouldn't be seen dead down that way. I use to play with them every day for about eight months I was living there, we kept in touch through phone calls, facetiming, texting, the works, they even came up to mine last summer. "Jimmy raised an eye brown to Petey at this new information of his girlfriend. " I guess this is the dorm, thanks guys" she said waving her hand off as she ran up the steps.

Catheryn made her way up the stairs, she kept reading Lola's text in her head about her Dorm room. It was right at the back on the right, it was in front of an open door that lead up to the attic. On her way, she saw girls of all sorts, they all seemed to look at her and whisper to one another. It made her uncomfortable. She walked past a girl she recognised from pictures the girls have sent her, she wondered if it was the head cheerleader, Zoe and Lola hated her and from the sounds of it they hated a lot of girls. She finally found her dorm room and without a sound she pushed the door open, she found the girls sitting and staring at the door.

"CATHERYN" they shouted and bomb barreded her with hugs. They all screamed like little girls. Lola spoke first "Oh my god, when you told us I didn't think you were serious, this is amazing. It's going to be just like old times, I've convinced Johnny to throw a party tonight and it's THAT open that even preps are allowed in. If they make it there of cause "she laughed with a wink.

"Oh wow really ? Jesus I feel so loved already. Hey where's all my stuff?" Catheryn said walking in to the room. "For god sake, cant my father do anything right, it was all meant to be here." She said looking for her suitcases.

"Don't worry Cat, we've Put it all away for you, see. " Zoe said walking over to the wardrobes and opening them.

"Arw, thank you guys. Now come on, lets sit ." she said throwing her self on to the bed, she yanked off her coat and hung it on the post of her bed. "You know my dad didn't even meet me out the front, he had that hag and three lads do it. How stupid is that, oh and they asked about you?" she said sitting on her left foot.

"Are you serious ? what boys?" said Zoe leaning on the end of the bed posts. Lola sat on the bed with her back against the posts.

"Erm, a campy looking one named Peter, a ginger one name Jimmy" she squinted as she tried to remember.

"Oh that's my boyfriend didn't you recognise him ?" said Zoe all hyper.

Catheryn pulled a stern face "Er nope, the pictures you showed me he had a mohawk or some stupid shit, he looked pissed that you came to mine last summer though" Catheryn pulled a pack a cigarettes and walked over to the window as Zoey locked the door.

"Oh fuck yeah, forgot that he changed his look and i kinda just told him we was on a family holiday, I wasn't exactly lying" she said with a shrug. She took the packet from Cat and light up a cigarette herself as did Lola. "Who was the third guy ?"

"Oh erm, this really cute guy, Gary something, He's got a wicked scar down his face" The girls looked at her in slight shock " what ? did I say something wrong ?"

"No just he isn't meant to be back here, he got locked up at happy volts last year, you know that phsyco, we told you all about? its him!" Lola said before taking a long drag of her fag.

"Really? Think he'll come to the party tonight? He sounds like a blast " said Cat with a giggle.

The girls gave her evils "Oh come on, he's probably learnt his lesson by now, besides he had no plans for you guys, it was johnny who crashed these dorms, was it not?" pointed out Cat. Lola stayed silent "exactly." She looked over at Zoe texting away. "Anyway, when and where tonight ? Party what we talking?"

Lola spoke up again " As I said everyone and anyone, people will be coming and going depending on who they are and what happens but Johnny said for everyone to start turning up after nine. It's now..." she looked at the clock on the wall "half two, so we got plenty of time to chill and whatever before hand then we can all go to New Conventry and party like there's no tomorrow " she said smiling.

" I better be having a banner and decorations all in my honour, I want to be spoilt " Cat said standing up.

" I dunno what they're doing ok, I just got them to throw the party and said to make it good but I do have to insist that Peanut was in charge of decor as last year at my birthday he did a wicked rave theme" Lola said throwing her hands in the air. "You gunna go Zoe?" Lola rested her head on zoe's shoulder.

"Oh hell yeah, means you can meet Jimmy and Petey properly then" she said flicking her bud out the window. "Anyway I'll meet you guys at seven tonight to get ready, ok ?" she said kissing them on the cheek with a quick hug. They waved good byes till later.

"What ? seriously? What about you Lola? I'm sure you gunna shoot off till later too?" Cat said sitting on one of the spare beds.

"you're right, I just want to make sure they're getting everything I want right. You know what I'm like. So I'll be back around seven too" she said pulling a face." Go for a walk, maybe go see your dad ? even though I don't advise it." She said walking towards the doors. Just as she was about to close it she stuck her head round again to a sad looking Cat. "yanno if you went for that walk, you might find someone new or scarred or something and have your ikkle eyes light up again" she winked at Cat as turned round to look at her " yeah, I picked up on that" she giggled" if you invite him. I'll tell Johnny and the boys that it's ok, I promise, ok? Like you said, he's probably learnt his lesson" Cat smiled.

' what to do? What to do?' Cat thought to herself. ' a walk would be good way to kill time and I don't know the school grounds yet, fuck it' she got up and grabbed her coat and cigarettes.

As she got out side she could feel the air against her skin. The sun was slowly making a move to go down for the for the late afternoon light, hardly any students where around. She could hear her boots hit the stone ground. As she made it to the 'B' on the floor that went off to the gates, she knew she didn't want to go that way. Behind her to her dorm, she didn't want to go back there yet. In front of her was a very grubby looking building, she assumed it was the boys dorm and to her right was the main building, she would go this way as the path separated even more. She decided not to go in to the main building yet today.

As she walked towards the main building, she moved towards the left of the building. She saw men walking round in blue blazers, they must be the prefects, the girls mentioned them over the years. As she kept going round she saw the library, she even heard some of them talking of the party to night, once they noticed her they scurried away. 'Nerds, it seems' she thought. As she kept walking, she found a fountain, it also divided off like the dorms one. To her left was Harrington House, she was going to stay clear of the snobs. She didn't want to turn in to her father at any point. To her right was the auto shop, that must be where Lola and Johnny hang out all the time. In front of her was Gym and what looks like a field, she decided that it was towards the field it was going to be. The jocks didn't seem to bother her, they hardly even noticed she was there. She walked pasted two large buildings as she made way down the path she found it was a football field.

As she walked down the steps she could see boys running round the field and tossing a ball between one another. She could hear the thudding as their feet hit the ground. A bunch of them ran past her, she couldn't make up what they was saying between them self's. She made her way over to stands on her right. She sat a few benches up. She watched the sun go down a little more before lighting a cigarette and putting up her feet on the bench below her. From behind her she heard a light cough "got any spare?" the voice sounded familier.

She turned round and saw it was one of the lads from this afternoon, "Er, yeah. Hey Gary is it?." She knew full well it was him, she said passing the packet towards him. He said down next to her after taking one, she held the lighter towards him, he nodded his thanks. "So, what you doing?" a sad attempt of small talk.

He took a long drag and breathed it out as he spoke " I was bored so I went for a walk and ended up sitting here for the last hour or so. What about you ? " his voice was rough and deep. His eyes were like pools of green, the scar on his face surprisingly better than she thought it was.

"The girls ditched me till seven then we're gunna get ready to go to Johnny's Vincent's later, are you gunna go ?" she said looking away, trying to hide her blush with anxiety.

"The party that everyone is raving about that's been put together for about a week? Probably not, I'm not the most liked person" he said as he adjusted his sitting position slightly.

"I'm sure you'll be alright if you went with me" she said sounding flustered.

"Why would I go to a party with a bunch of people I don't like and a girl I don't even know? What do I get out of it ?" he said with a slightly selfish tone.

" Erm I don't know, it was just a suggestion I guess." She said feeling a bit of a kick in the teeth " Well it's at the tenniments in new conventry if you want to go" she stood up and started to walk away, she pulled a face and thought 'wow, maybe he really is a nut job'

"Catheryn!" he called she spun round slightly to fast for her liking. He sighed "Are you really going to be there?" he said with what seemed to be hope in his eyes or was she missing taking that for pity?

"Oh yeah, its kinda in my honour, for actually coming to this dump" she raised her hand to her waist.

"What time does it start?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, apparently at nine, so just turn up around half ten or something, it's what we're doing" she said putting her hands in her back pockets. Gary scratched his upper lip, as in deep decision. Cat couldn't think to why she wanted Gary to go. Maybe he just isn't that bad Or maybe she just didn't want him to be alone on his first day back, kinda like she is. "You got a mobile Gary ?"

"Yeah, I am sixteen and not from the dark ages" he said cockily.

"Well here" she walked over and held out her mobile for him to punch in his number. "While you decided and maybe decided to come, you can text me and I like, meet you or something if that's what you want? I don't know it's just an idea" she was trying so hard not to be nervious but by god that wasn't happening.

Gary looked her up and down. "Why do you want me to go?" there was his defensive wall going up.

She bit the inside of her lip." I don't know, I know about last year. If thats what you want to know. I don't care about it, you never did anything to me, plus I guess we all go a bit crazy sometimes" he raised an eyebrow. Then took the phone and gave it back, she rung it and waited for his phone to go before hanging up " cool, so maybe I'll see" she looked at her phone as it was wet "…did you get blood on my phone?" she said slightly off guard.

"I did say I wasn't well liked" he said with smirk. She smiled back.

"well that's just gross, wash your hands and maybe I'll see you later then?" he nodded and dropped the his bud on the floor.

Cat could feel the butterflies in her stomach going wild, she tried to calm herself down and out sense to why she did that, she hoped she wasn't causing trouble, she was done with all that. She just wanted everyone to have a good time. As she got closer to the dorms, she saw Zoe walking from round the car park way. Cat waved her hand till she was noticed.

Zoe ran over. "hey bestie"

"Hello, geuss whose number I just got?" she said waving her phone about.

"To be honest I have no idea. It could be anyone in this place. Who is it? Just please don't be Trent, that guy is a walking STD" Zoe said walking beside her.

"Lovely but no, it was Gary, I asked him about coming and I gave him my number if he wanted me to meet him or some shit." Panic flooded her voice.

"Ugh, you're seriously going through with this finding the right path crap?" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am. You never know if Gary was in the loony bin he may have changed. I know it doesn't change what he did but still you never know and I am done with robbing, fighting, causing chaos. I just want to chill, have a little party with friends, maybe get to know my dad and just chill and you never know, he may want to do the same. Is that okay with you?" she looked her with raised eyebrows. "plus he's cute" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Get a bit of vodka down you and you'll be fighting" Zoe laughed as they entered their dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was getting to about half nine when the girls had finished getting ready. Zoe went with black ripped up jeans, big bulky boots and a red top tied in a knot around her boobs with ruffled hair. Lola went with a white leather skirt with tassles and cream boots with a white bakini bra designed top, her hair was straight but she puffed it up to add volume and Catheryn went with a black dress with slashes three down each side, she had black stiletto heels on. She straightened and back combed underneath her hair to gain a puffiness and fluffiness to it then pinned her fringe back and finished off her make up with black smokey eyes and glitter with a matte dark red lips.

Lola was finishing off her make up as Cat and Zoe had a fag out the window. "So how are we meant to sneak in and out tonight ?" Cat called over.

"Some of the boys are going to start something the other end of the school to give us a long enough time to go down the rose trail from the attic and sneak off" said Lola.

Cat nodded her approval. She took a drag when she heard her phone vibrate on the side. "Oh girls have you guys charged your phones? " she said making her way over.

"Yeah we are all good, all the fags to smoke and boys have the party going wild as we speak." Said Lola.

"Oh this is great" said Zoe " I'm getting so excited right now"

"Oh my god" the girls looked round in surprise "Gary's text me asking if we've left yet."

' no. we're about to go..you comin?..x' Cat texted back.

"Ooh you think he will go ?" asked Zoe, she looked down as the phone went again.

'cool. Can I walk with you then ? I thought fuck it, it's booze….x?' "oh my god he sent a kiss back what they fuck?" Cat was almost squeaking she was so excited.

" Oh god, I can see it right now. He's going to kill you, have sex with your dead body and then hide you in your dads office." Said Lola checking her hair.

Cat clicked her tongue " you're a dick, no he's not. Just give him a chance" they looked at her worryingly. She rolled her eyes.

'sure thing, meet you out the front in five? I'm with the girl's.X'

'sweet x'

The girls tried making their way down the fence with out laughing but it was near damn in possible. They almost broke their necks countless in times and have vowed to never do it in heels again. Checking if the cost was clear the rushed to the front. They walked round linking arms.

"so it's the moment of truth on weather Gary will show his face or hide in the shadows" said Zoe.

"I wonder what he's like drunk" asked Lola. "maybe he's saucy " she winked.

"Jimmy said it depended who they was around and what his mood was like." Said Zoe in return. "arw look at you, your nervous" they giggled at her.

Cat once again rolled her eyes "shut up"

As they got round the corner, they could clearly see Gary leaning against the gate wall, he had one leg propped up, his left hand in his pocket and was smoking with the other. His dark brown hair was a little messing and over just above the one eye. He looked up as he breathed the smoke out. He faced them with a nodded, he flicked the bud to his side. He stepped a little in to the light, he had white trainers on, dark blue jeans, they were slightly baggy and a grey tank top with a black jumper over his shoulder. "hello ladies, I guessing I'm your escort for the night as James is not here"

"hiya Gary" Cat spoke.

"hey" he smiled almost sweetly. " you look really".

"Arw he smiled at her, keep it up with digs about my boyfriend, James may knock it off by the end of the night" Zoe said with a little attitude.

"hey" everyone looked at Cat " we agreed to try and get along, now do it" they smiled as they raised their eye brows.

"yes, boss lady" said Gary." Now let's make a move its like ten." He said pointing the way.

The girls went up the front and giggled away with one another. Cat and Gary walked side by side watching the girls show the way. "So what made you want to come in the end?" asked Cat.

"I honestly don't know, I just thought I would and it was a bit obvious that you wanted me to come for god knows what reason" he said raising an eye brow at her.

"I don't know why I did. I guess it was just because I know it's your first day back and it's my first day I just didn't want you to be by yourself, and I realise that sounds really bad but I don't mean it that way." She said going on.

"Cat, don't worry its fine. Let's just enjoy tonight" she was surprised she expected him to freak or make some mean comment. ' is he really bad as everyone makes out?'

As they made their way over to the tenements, all four of them engaged in good conversation without realising they had made it over to New Conventry in no time. Gary was surprisingly enjoying the conversation with the three girls. He couldn't help but linger longer at Cat. It rumbled through his mind to why he couldn't help it. Just as they got round the corner from the tenements he found himself looking at her again. He mentally slapped himself.

"Gary are you ok?" Cat said looking concerned.

"yeah. Cause I am. You sure I can come to this thing?" he said looking up at the large dirty building, peanut was standing next to an open window with music flaring out.

"bit late to turn round now. Let's go" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the window.

As they reach through the other side, music filled every room from large speakers. Glow in the dark paint was flung across the walls to add a mad affect as they walked, balloons and party poppers went off and floated across the floor as well as the ceiling. When they reached the hallway they looked up at the gapping hole through what should be the ceiling.

"Jesus Christ, is that safe ?"Cat said standing in the middle. Gary watched Johnny above them, he seemed to be signalling something he chose to watch from a far.

"NOW!" shouted a female voice. Cat looked up. There was a large banner that fell, in blue spray paint 'WELCOME CATHERYN!' as balloons, confetti and glitter fell everywhere over everyone. Out of nowhere came Lola and Zoe with drinks in each hand. "What do you think ?" asked Lola.

"it's amazing, its more than I can ever imagined. I feel all teary. Thank you guys, it's just, ah im truly lost for words" she said hugging them. She looked at them with loving eyes " I love you !" she hugged them tightly.

"we love you too" said Zoe. "now let's get drunk"

The girls laughed and made their way up stairs with Gary following shortly behind. As they made their way up stairs to the second floor, this was the main area of music. One room was completely filled with booze and the other was turned in to a large dance floor. They went booze room first, Johnny was behind a bunch keggers and wood turned in to a make shift bar for the night.

"What we all having then? Gary, didn't think you'd turn up. What's your poison? Actual poison? perhaps rat ?" Johnny said wiping a dirty towel over his shoulder.

As Gary was about to reply he was cut off by Cat" no, not tonight. Tonight Gary is off limits. He's my guest of honour now leave it and get us some shots Johnny." She said placing her hands on the rough wood.

" as you command " he said with a fake smile. Johnny got to work and lined up four shots of four lines each, different liquids each. They did the first line of blue, it tasted like bubblegum, the next line was pink, it tasted of strawberry's. The next line was green, it was lime and the last line was white, it tasted of cookies and cream.

"wow, feel a bit zingy, make my next one a double vodka and coke, beer Gary ?" said Zoe.

"sounds good to me" he said with a small grin. As he took a swig of his bottle, he got a stupid idea and choose to follow through " hey, you guys wanna dance ?" he said sounding unsure even to his own request.

"sounds great, Johnny you coming " said Lola.

"hell yeah" he said jumping over the bar "yo, Lefty, take over for a bit would ya?" Lefty nodded and made his way over.

They all practicly ran over with giggles. Starting to feel the beginning of their buzz of the night, they let the music flow through them. To Cats surprise Gary grabbed her hand and pulled her in to the middle of the dance floor. Lola and Zoe danced with Jonny close by. They swing, boogie, bumped, grind, laughed and drank throughout the night running between the bar, dance floor, toilets and up stairs to the balcony for a fag.

Coming to the end of a very bassy song Lola, Zoe and Cat left the dance room to make their way up stairs to see Johnny and Gary as they had wondered off for at least half an hour. As they got further up the stairs, the more they could hear them on the balcony. Zoe popped her head out the window to see them sitting at the far end on the corner of the railings.

"Is it me or is it strange to know that Johnny is having a good time with Gary Smith?" asked Zoe.

" I think it's strange that we are all having a good time with Gary Smith! Good call though Cat, he's great to party with." Lola said tapping her on the back a little harder than she tried to. "Hey you know who I haven't seen all night?" she said looking over at Zoe "your boyfriend, Mr. King of the school, where is he? Or is he throwing a paddy cause Gary's back?" she said rolling her eyes.

"To be honest, I don't know. He got crabby about it but I switched my phone off after he went on a rant about how I shouldn't be dancing with him." Zoe said switching her phone back on just as they was about to enter on to the balcony. "it's not like I was alone, you guys where dancing to."

"Ugh, really? Jesus Christ. Can't he just let it go? People fuck up. I mean look at Johnny and Gary?" they seem perfectly fine" said Cat putting a hand in the boy's direction.

They all looked over at the two boys sitting on the balcony railings and nattering away as if they were best friends, it was quite strange to behold. They were talking and waving their hands about, a little shuv here and there. Swigging their drinks with big smiles as they flicked their cigarette buds away. "Great what booze can do to you, isn't it?" said Zoe.

"Hey guys" said Lola "Hmph" she was pulled in by Johnny and he then kissed her" well someone is a bit drunk" she giggled.

"You know it baby! Gary can surprisingly drink a fucking lot! He's a great drinking problem "he said looking round to a smiling Gary as he patted him on the back.

"Don't you mean partner?" Cat laughed at him "wait, why aren't you drunk?" said Cat pointing at Gary.

"Oh, I am. I just" he paused in his slurring "Haven't moved. It's more stable that way for me" he said pushing himself down from the balcony "Come here, I have an idea." he said grabbing Cat. he stopped as he looked down at himself holding her hips "what am I doing ?" he said moving her slightly to look at him "stop be witching me woman" his eyes shot open at everyone's laughter "oh god. I didn't mean to say that out loud. This isn't like me, at all. Ask Johnny" He said with wide eyes.

"Witching you" Lola laughed " I love it"

"Ah dude, give in to sin for one night, she's a good looking girl and she finds you cute." Zoe said leaning against the railings

"ZOE, WHAT THE HELL!" said Cat loudly. She rolled her eyes "thanks for that" she then pulled out a packet of fags and turning in Gary's hands to hide her red face.

"Is this so Catheryn?" he said once again moving her slightly to look at him. She nodded with unimpressed pink face "MOZILOTOFF" he shouted before spinning her round and pulling her in to a kiss.

"What? Shit, Johnny how drunk did you get the guy?" laughed Lola. Johnny stared with wide eyes.

"He got me honest, if I'm drunk" Johnny stopped for a moment and looked hard at the floor then at Lola "That didn't come out right did it?" she shook her head. "right, well it's his fault" He said pointing at Gary.

"I gotta get a picture of this" said Zoe taking out her phone. Just as the picture took she heard stomping across the metal railings.

"ZOE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? I ASKED YOU TO LEAVE HOURS AGO" shouted a male voice.

Everyone looked to their right, it was Jimmy standing with Petey. Gary pulled Cat up in to a standing position and pointed at Petey "Hey, we share a dorm room. You hate it but we still share one! He sleeps with a pink bunny teddy. I put it in with his shirts last year and they all turned pink, hence the name-o of femme boy" he said in a drunken laugh. Johnny tried not to laugh but a snigger slipped out.

"Why are you here with this freak? Did you all forget what he did last year? All of you, did you all forget what we went through because of this nut job?" Jimmy said raising a hand towards Gary.

"Woah dude, calm down. Everyone's having a good time, there no need to kill the buzz. Forgive and forget." Cat said putting her arms up in a shrug.

Jimmy looked her up and down. "Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you speaking to me? Do you know who you are talking to?" Cat looked surprised at the stubby ginger head in front of him. She couldn't believe the aggression that was coming from him.

"A jack ass clearly, Zoe what the fuck. You never said he was like this?" she said putting one of her hands in the air.

"Zoe come on, we are leaving this dump" Jimmy waved his hand towards her, she stayed where she was.

"Right, nope." said Johnny" as Catheryn's said, we are all having a good time with Gary, its forgive and forget. Jesus man, back off. This place is good when you wanna get high and get freaky with one of the preps without anyone knowing." He said shaking his hands about.

"WHAT" Said the girls with Gary.

"Oh hasn't the king of the school tell you Zoe? Everyone's good enough when he has everyone sucking his cock in different areas of Bullworth when you two get in to a fight. I mean EVERYTIME you have a fight but as soon as Gary's back and being treated like an equal, he's better than us. We are the traitors, we are the ones who have done wrong." Johnny said cocking his jaw. "You know what Jimmy, Gary might be crazy but he always did keep his word. Funny that" he said walking away.

Gary stood in amazement at what he was hearing, why are these people defending him, they are meant to hate him, they are beneath him and they know it. This is a strange situation that what was happening and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Come on Gary" Cat said pulling him with her, he waved at Petey as he went past.

"See you at the dorm Petey." He said.

"You know Jimmy, I think it's time you left. For you, the party of over in every way. Even for us" Zoe said walking away with Lola.

Jimmy stood staring at the floor. Trying to puzzle together what just happened. He couldn't sink it in. "Petey, did that just happen?" he said turning round with his hands out slightly. Did one of his knights really just defend the enemy?

"Erm, I think it did. What type of booze is everyone drinking?" he said trying to make light of the situation. "This doesn't seem right." Petey said trying to console his friend.

"It's that fucking new chick" Jimmy said watching everyone below him through the floor bars. "There's no way she would have had him here if she knew him like we do"

"Yeah but Johnny and everyone knows him like we do and they still had him here... and defended him. Lola Put it up so he could come without any issue. You know that." Petey said walking closer to Jimmy.

"For fuck sake. Forget it I'm going back to the dorms instead of this shit hole." Jimmy said shoving past Petey.

"Jimmy, don't go." Petey said calling after him. Petey stood there for a moment as he watched his friend leave. He contemplated weather if Jimmy or Johnny was right. Petey decided he would go to, he knew he didn't belong in this scene. He squeezed between the herds of people, he was sure a lot of them wasn't even Bullworth students anymore. He had finally made his way on to the last floor when he was bumped to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" was a girl's voice, it sounded familiar.

Petey held his head as he stood up "it's okay." Petey looked at who it was. "Oh it's you"

"Thanks Petey" said Catheryn. "Starting to not feel bad now." She said trying to look at his head.

"Sorry just Jimmy stormed off and he thinks it's all your fault everyone's acting like this." He said looking sad. Catheryn felt bad for him.

"Come on, let's go outside and talk about it." She said pushing him towards the exit. The cold air bit at their faces. "Jesus it's got cold, what time is it ?" she said to Petey as they made their way round the corner from the party to a grubby bench.

Petey looked down at his watch "half one." He said to his surprise.

"Oh wow. Well, memories have and will be made. Now what's wrong with you?" she said lighting a cigarette and holding the pack towards Petey, he declined.

"Well, Jimmy's pissed. He says everyone's friends with Gary because of you and that if you really knew what he was like that you wouldn't have him. I mean the guys kinda right, I just wish someone would just listen to me for a change instead of storming off." Petey was looking pretty sorry for himself.

"Well I do know, I mean after it happened. The girls came to mine for summer break, they told me all about it. They showed me the newspaper articles, the internet memes and emails. The whole kit and caboodle. I asked him to come along because I know what it's like to be an outsider from fucking up. I just didn't want him to be alone I guess." She said flicking her fag before finishing it.

Just as Petey was about to open his mouth to speak again he was cut off by the new formed gang's laughter. As he looked round Cat could see the longing in his eyes, he was an outsider too. He looked down at the floor again with a sigh.

"Hey guys what you doing?" said Johnny with a strange drunken look on his face.

"Talking to Petey about Jimmy and stuff" Catheryn said putting a hand on his back. "Is everyone heading back now?"

"yeah, the boys are a bit drunk for their own good. They tried to convince them self's that they could jump across the twenty foot hole on the second floor. So we decided we should get them back to the dorms" said Lola trying to hold up Johnny.

"you coming Petey ?"asked Zoe. Petey looked surprised. "come on dude we won't bite."

As they made their way out of New Convertry and on their way back to the school grounds they laughed about the night they just had, the boys insisted that they should do it again come time. Catheryn kept her eyes on Petey. She watched as he tried to join in the conversation but wasn't quite on it with the rest of him, his social skill's really didn't match his criteria as head boy.

"Hey Petey, we going to the fast food joint tomorrow in Bullworth Vale, do you want to come with us? We should all be there for eleven." Cat offered, she felt it was such a shame he was ignored by his peers.

Petey looked startled "You guys don't have to invite me you know" he said playing with his fingers.

"Nah, come Pete it'll be fun. I promise not to be mean to you" Gary said in a slurred voice.

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to be a buzz kill." Petey said trying to hide his excitement from Gary's generously happy invite.

"your coming. End of story " said Gary trying to wave his hands in a stopping motion.

They reached the school, the air had become quite cold but the night sky was clear and filled with bright stars and a shining half moon. The only sound was their loud voices and deep laughs. They reached the dorm separation point. Johnny had convinced Lola to spend the night with him. Gary had attempted it and tried to slap Petey for cocking blocking him when he was sure it was better for Cat to stay at her own dorm, instead of a dorm with them. In the end he settled for a kiss on the cheek. Zoe and Cat watched as Johnny and Gary skipped down to the boys dorm singing, then falling in to the dorm's front door. Lola and Petey ran after them cursing.

"Jesus Christ" Zoe shook her head.

"Come on, it's almost four in the morning. I'm beat." They made their way up to the dorms with no hassle "where are all the prefects?" Cat asked looking round surspisenly as they walked up the steps.

"Come three O'clock, they don't bother and Miss. Peabody is drunk in her room" said Zoe kicking off her boots to finish walking through the dorm, as they reach their room in the dark, they collapsed on their beds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

As the autumn sun flooded through the girl's sickly pink bedroom. They snored deeply from under the covers. The birds chirped through the thin window. An alarm went off in another room which started the girls to stir because of it. The girls groans drained out the birds chirping.

"God, what time is it?" said Zoe reaching for the alarm that wasn't hers.

"I don't know, it better not be too early." Said Cat throwing the covers off of her. She stood up and closed the door and locked it. She then wondered off to the window and opened it, she then hung out of it slightly. "Fuck that feels good." She then put her hand on her forehead. She heard Zoe behind her ruffling. "What's the damage Zoe?"

"Oh for fuck sake. It's seven o'clock. That's god damn Beatrice. Her and that fucking studying nerdy bastard friend's groupie session." Zoe ranted.

"Defiantly not a morning person then Zoe?" Zoe glared at her." Want a ciggie?" Cat said holding up a packet of fags. She nodded and made her way over to the window cill and lit up a cigarette. As they were enjoying the first cigarette of the day, Cat's phone started to beep. "Who on earth is awake at this hour?" she said wondering off to get her phone. "Oh, it's Gary. Oh I hope it's good." She quickly ran over the text with a smile.

"What does it say smiles?" Zoe said propping an eye brow.

"Hey, not sure what to write but a hung over Johnny is in my room asking what time are we meeting ? and I hope you head is banging just as much as mine is, I blame you internally…x" she read smiling.

"Erm, I'm not sure what that entails, just tell them that we are going to be there for ten instead"

"What why are we going to be there for ten ?" Cat said looking confused.

"Because I'm bloody hungry" said Zoe looking kinda sad as she hugged her tummy.

"Ugh, okay, okay" she said, Cat then placed her phone down and grabbed a towel. "I'm heading the showers."

Zoe nodded as she flicked a fag butt out the window, for no reason at all Zoe was over whelmed to look at Cat's phone. She listened for a moment as she picked up her phone, she told herself she just wanted to keep her friend safe. She scrolled on to Gary's messages, strangely enough he sent some last night, Cat hadn't mentioned this to her.  
03:57 'Hey sexy stuff, just wanted to say thank you for forcing me come to '

04:03 ' damnit your probably asleep, I if I wake you. Just wanted to say I had a great time ;) xxx'

07:05 'morning you, your head better be banging. Sorry for the kiss last night I didn't know if you was in to it or not. I am not normally like that, I normally plan pretty far ahead for things, ANYWAY! Johnny wants to know what's going on, and I really, really hope that we are still meeting …at some point I think we should talk. I don't know why…x'

Zoe really wished she hadn't read the messages and understood why Cat lied slightly, she didn't know what to make of these text messages, what was Gary even like around a girl? Was he even capable of being human? It gave her an uneasy feeling, maybe she was right though. Had Gary really changed? Zoe placed the phone back before she got caught, she decided for now she will wait and see what happens. It was getting to be half seven in the morning she thought she would hit the showers to.

Within a few hours the two girls were clean, dressed and refreshed. The girls were walking across the bridge that connected them to Bullworth Vale, with the autumn sun shining above them. They could hear birds not that far away from them and could even see fish in the water below them. As they walked they could see four figures in front of them, it seemed to be there friends but to play it safe Zoe pulled out her phone and called Lola.

"Hey, girl where are you ? we're in Bullworth vale as we speak."Said Lola.

"I think we're behind you" Lola turned round really fast and almost knocked Petey over the bridge" yeap we are defiantly behind you " Zoe giggled. The girl's speeded up to meet their friends. Who to which greeted them all with hugs, even Gary and Petey.

It was just before ten as they enrolled in to the very quiet burger joint, it seemed so out of place in the poshly built Bullworth Vale. They all walked to the counter, the young drop out behind it with greasy hair and chewing gum, was almost surprised to see them all there at such an early time but then got a large wiff of Johnny's breath and assumed they where here to help the hang overs they were suffering from.

Every one told Johnny they wanted, then handed him some money to pay with before they headed out side to sit on the stone benches that where off to one side. Johnny came out shortly after lighting a ciggerette as his lungs breathed in the fresh air.

"good idea" said Gary. Johnny waved his pack at Gary to signal he could have one of his, Johnny lightly threw them in Gary's direction, he caught them without hesitation. "Cheers" Gary muffled as he out one in his mouth.

Cat got out her pack on the table for the girls to grab. Pete sat watching ideally as everyone smoked but him, they all kinda sighed in relief as they breathed out the smokey air. Petey tried not to cough as the smokey around him tickled his throat. "Petey, don't you smoke?" Cat said looking him oddly.

Just as Petey was about his mouth Gary spoke for him. "This is because Petey is a goodie two shoes to which if mommy and daddy caught him smoking, it would break their little hearts" Gary said raising an eye brow towards Petey " that and I haven't peer pressured him in to it surprisingly, I must be slacking lately."

Without a second thought Petey spoke "you taken your meds today, like your school agreement says so" as if he was calling Gary out to the group. Gary saw what Petey was doing, he admired his bravey, he pulled out a white packet and placed it on the table. It had dates and times to which has to be taken and when.

"check it, if that's not enough we can go to the hospital and have it checked out in about an hour. It comes up in my piss" Gary said blowing smoke in to Petey's face. Petey pulled a face as he wasn't expecting that answer, so he went with a simpler method.

"Honestly Cat, I haven't thought about smoking at any opportunity, I guess it never interested me. Especially after Jimmy made Zoe quit and Gary was gone, so I wasn't around anybody to think of trying it." He said ignoring Gary staring in to his head.

Cat looked over at Zoe as she was sitting next to Petey, she nodded towards the almost burnt out cigarette "that lasted long as you smoked like a trooper in Vegas and have been bumming cigs off me since I got here" Zoe just winked at her.

"yes, food" Lola spoke out of nowhere, everyone looked up to see a waitress with an over flowing tray of burgers, fries and side dishes, another lady followed her with everyone milk shakes and sauces. They all said thank you at the same time and the food was placed in front of them. For a few moments the only thing heard from the smaller group was groans of enjoyment as they shoved the greasy food down their throats.

"Oh fuck" said Johnny. Everyone looked at him with horror on their faces, wondering what had disturbed such a wonderful moment they all shared. He realised they was waiting for an answer. " I just remembered, we start actual school in a few days. I don't want to go back to class man, it sucks" he said pulling a face.

"It can't be that bad for you. I suck at auto shop and gym" Petey said looking down at his food. Johnny looked at Petey Bewilded.

"I'm surprised you go to gym, as nobody else does and second, shop is easy, it's like a greasy puzzle" he said with a shrug. "tell you what I do hate, math. I can't stand math. It makes no sense to me" he said shoving the last of his burger in to his mouth.

"wait a minute. You understand mechanic's but can't grasp math?" asked Petey. Johnny nodded. " I get math, its simple once it's explained right to you."

"Maybe you guys should help each other" said Lola sipping on her milkshake. Petey stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Johnny agreed while waving a fry at her. "If you teach me math enough to pass, I could teach you shop enough to pass. Plus you'll get to know the guys, which means you'd be under protection now that we're buddy's" Johnny said trying to sweeten the deal.

"wouldn't that mean hanging out with you guys other than just in shop?" Petey said looking up to Johnny.

"yeah, I don't see why not! You don't annoy me like Jimmy and Gary is to busy to hang out all the time" he said rumbling his rubbish together. "so what do you say?"

"yeah, why not. Should be fun" Petey said shrugging his shoulders. He was filled with joy on the inside that people actually wanted to hang out with him.

"moliztoff" Gary said as he threw his rubbish in to the bin. He muzzled over to Cat, he then realised what he had done and moved back. Cat took note, so she shuffled over slightly to show it was okay. "what was up with Jimmy last night Petey?" Gary said lighting up another cigarette.

Petey took a moment to let it sink in, that Gary had called him by his name and not insulted him." I don't know. He's really mad that your back but also seems to think that Cat is disrupting the system of things."

"He didn't seem himself last night, Jimmys always up for partying" Johnny joined.

"yeah that's true, he's always constantly leaving the dorm to hang out with one of the cliques or even going down to blue sky's"

"wait he still goes down there?" Johnny said, Petey nodded "I cant believe it, that lying scum. Why would he wanted to hang out with them tramps?" he thought for a moment "no offense Zoe" she waved her hand as if to say 'don't worry about it'

"What's he been like since I was gone?" Gary said soaking in the enjoyment of Jimmy's friends betraying him and talking a little smack.

"Honestly, the guy has been on a total power trip. The only reason he even talks to me Is because no one wants to play 'Jimmy the great' with him." Petey said fiddling with a straw.

"He's right, it's why I went to Vegas earlier than Lola, ever since he took Gary down, and he's been intolerable. Really aggressive as well" Zoe said looking suspicious." I dunno, Probably just pissed that we've all forgiven Gary so quickly" She said.

"So, what's everyone's pointless plans for the day?" Gary changed the subject before everyone questioned why they suddenly trusted him again.

"Me and Lola are gunna go the circus for the day, then maybe hang out in Bullworth town." Zoe said swirling round her drink.

"I'm kidnapping Petey to get him in with us Greasers." Johnny said feeling almost pleased with his new found recruit. Petey nodded as he didn't know what to say to it, he decided to go with the flow.

"sooo" Gary said looking round at Cat "do you want to hang out? Maybe at the beach? then we all could meet up at the circus later, if the girls don't mind us gate crashing ?" he said looking between them.

"sounds good to me, you guys?" said Cat looking at the girls for agreement.

"ooh" squealed Lola, clapping her hands " great idea Gary. So we'll see you guys at six ok?" she said as she stood up with Zoe and waved.

"come on Pete, we'll catch them later" Johnny said getting up. Petey waved and walked with Johnny, trying to make small chit chat.

"Tell you what, I'll get some bread and cigarettes, then meet you by the beach house?" Gary looked her funny "cigarettes to smoke? Bread to feed the birdies and fishes?" she said sarcastically. A look of recognition washed over his face, she laughed as she walked around the corner to the little post office.

Gary watched her walk round the corner smiling, he thought softly to himself. ' what is that stupid tingling feeling? Why do I keep feeling it' he said holding a hand on the middle of his torso. He watched the corner out of his eye without moving his head as something moved. He spun as quickly as he could and grabbed the shirt of the person behind him.

"pee-stain, how nice to see you again" Gary could feel Algernon shivering underneath his grip. "what are you doing here?"

Algernon whimpered at first "I came for food and tried to hide from you guys"

"why would you hide ?" Gary said eyeing him up.

"I was scared you guys would beat me up" he said tensing his body, waiting to be hit.

Gary nodded "Hm, I guess you did have good reason then, don't repeat anything you heard though. I know how bitchy you nerds are." He said pointing a finger at him, Algie nodded. "good, now run along"

Gary felt smug with himself as he turned and walked towards the beach. "Ah, I still got it. These peasant's still fear me and now I have all of Jimmy's minions on my side. Just need the heads daughter to fall in love with me and I can do anything I please, like finally getting rid of Jimmy. I always seem to outdo myself" he giggled to himself, his thought's seemed to slow down to thinking just of Catheryn again "Hm, I wonder what she thought of that kiss last night" he got the tingling feeling again "god damn it, what is that" he said as his feet hit the sand. ' I'll talk to a docter or something, maybe I've picked up a bug'

Catheryn could see the shop as she made it back on to the pavement, she was thinking about what to do when she got to the circus tonight when she was shoved in to a wall. "What the fuck?!" she said rubbing her head. She opened her eyes, she saw ginger fuzzy hair and dull blue eyes "Jimmy? What the hell are you doing? " she said standing straight.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Who do you think you are sweeping in like you're the shit, throwing a big ass party, taking my girlfriend to Vegas then convincing her to leave me and why the fuck are you hanging around Gary? Are you just as crazy as he is?" Jimmy said throwing his arms in the air with a raised voice. Anger was written all over his face and flared through his no longer dull eyes.

"Woah, the only one acting crazy round here, is you. Gary is fine now. He takes his meds and even see's a therapist. Second of all, I had nothing with Zoe leaving you. If you wasn't on a power trip she probably would have stayed. Now get out of my way you crazed maniac" she said shoving past him.

"This isn't over" he shouted after her. As he turned round he ran In to Algie, who was almost crying. "What's up with you?"

"Gary, he threatened to kick my ass." He said looking at the floor.

"Great that ass holes lurking about" Jimmy said looking round.

"No, he's waiting for the new girl at the beach" Algie said slowly calming down in Jimmy's presence.

Jimmy looked at him funny "how do you know that?"

"Oh, I overheard them talking about their plans. They're going to the circus after. I think Gary likes her, he kissed her last night when he was at that party"

Jimmy turned his head in thought, "Right okay, I'll catch you later" Jimmy said walking back to his dorm. Lost in thought to how he could use this to his advantage in some way.

Just as Cat made her way to the beach she decided to call Lola and Zoe about what happened. "You are not going to believe this, Jimmy just cornered me and went nuts. He's completely crazy. He was going on how I've taken Zoe from him and messed everything up. It scared the crap out of me if I'm honest!" she said looking round.

"Are you serious?" the girls said hurdled over the phone.

"Yeah, should I tell Gary about it? or would he be pissed, what do you think ?" she said waiting at the steps before walking on to the beach, she could see Gary in the distance. She kicked the sand among her feet as she listened to one of them speak.

"To be honest, I would. If Jimmy's acting crazy then Gary might be able to help you in some way or at least look out for you. He's a stupidly smart cookie even for a crazy guy." Zoe said sounding worried. Maybe she was worried about the wrong guy hurting her friend. "plus I think he might actually care about you, we've never seen the guy like this before. He might be safe now." She said with a shrug.

Cat took in a deep breath "Well, he's waiting for me, so I'll let you guys go. You guys inform Petey and Johnny for me ok? See you later." She said making a move.

"Will do sweetie, love you." Lola said hanging up the phone.

She made her way over and waving at Gary as she went. "you wouldn't believe what just happened to me !" she said taking a seat next to him, the sand was still warm underneath her.

Gary offering a concerning ear, waited for her to tell him "Fucking Jimmy Hopkins, just threw me against a wall and went crazy, he said mean things about you and Zoe" she said looking sad. "he pushed me really hard as well" she said rubbing the back of her head, she saw a flash of anger go through Gary's eyes. "the guy is completely nut's I don't get what his problem is. Surely if people like Zoe and Johnny can let it go or even Petey can forgive you, he should to. Cause you've changed right?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"Come here" he said pulling her in to a hug, she didn't fight it. "What an asshole, I'll keep an eye out for what's going on. I promise I won't let him hurt you again" He couldn't understand why he was so angry at the thought of Jimmy hurting this girl, he didn't care about her or at least he tried to tell himself. Maybe just as a friend? Almost lost in his thoughts, he was broke out of them by Cat rubbing her head in to his chest. He rested his chin on her head and scowled in to the distance.

"Let's have a good time" she said smiling up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Catheryn woke by one of the other girls alarms again. She stretched then looked around her room. Zoe was sleeping straight through with light snoring puffing out from under duvet and Lola was humming away in front of her mirror. She could see cat in the reflection. "Morning sleepy head, you ok?" she said tweaking her hair.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're not cuddling the teddy Johnny got you last night." she said looking over at the pink teddy on Lola's bed, She could see a green one sticking out of Zoe's from what Petey won for her.

"Really? I saw you cuddling that blue cat thing Gary got you." She said spinning round with a smile.

"Shush, why you up so early?" Cat said sitting up and putting said teddy on her lap.

" I don't know, I woke up early and thought I might as well get up as I was too awake to sleep. Don't you have to see your dad today?" Lola got up and made her way over to her bed, where her clothes were laid out neatly.

"Oh crap, yeah I do. Ugh, I don't want to. I best get up then." She said shuffling over to the door.

"Play nice with him, he is your dad after all." Lola called after her.

After getting enjoying a hot shower, she decided she would wear the school uniform. She pulled out a dark blue plaid skirt that went to mid-thigh. She pulled a black racing style top with the school logo on and then pulled on a white shirt and tied it round her torso. She folded the sleeves to mid arm. She puffed up her hair and folded her fringe back after back coming it a little back. She did light smokey eyes and sprayed a little perfume on.

The weather was warm and bright outside as she made her way to the main building. As she was closing in on the steps, she could hear her phone ringing. She leaned against the stony wall before checking her phone. It was Gary, she tried to hide her smile but didn't succeed. "Good morning, bit early even for you isn't it?"

"You're skirts a bit short isn't it?" trying to hide his insecurities in a joke.

"Such a great conservationist, honestly. Not really, Only enough to annoy my dad" she started to play with her hair.

"that's my girl" he laughed lightly. 'What did he mean by that?' She thought to herself.

She coughed slightly. "So, Erm. How do you know how long my skirt is, you've not scene me yet" she said looking round.

"Could see you walking towards the school, now watching you smile from above, why are you smiling anyway?" She could feel her cheeks rinse with redness as she looked up. Gary was leaning on the fence above her, he winked as their eyes locked "morning Cat" He said hanging up the phone.

She groaned slightly and made her way up the steps. "Morning Gary, why are you up and about early?" she said crossing her arms, hoping her cheeks had calmed down.

"Getting class time table, got yours too. We have a few classes together, yourself?" he said waving a piece a paper in her face. She made her go red again. He laughed in his mind ' So transparent' he thought.

"I got to see my dad for a few minutes, I can text you once I'm done, if you want? You can tell me about Petey and Johnny's day if you want." She mooched at her class time table. Some classes were highlighted "Did you high light the classes we have together?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, mainly out of boredom. I've left some blank as a surprise for you. Anyway, I gotta meet Johnny, he's a really clingy guy. I'll see you after." Just as Gary was walking away, he saw Chrissy and Mandy watching and gossiping to one another about Cat and him talking to each other. 'Hmm, I could use this to my advantage and it might even wind Gary up some more. "Oh Cat" he said turning round with an innocent voice.

"Yeah Gary?" she said looking at him with wonder. He started walking over with confidence in his step, his head was held high and there was a glint of something in his eyes, Cat was caught off guard but intrigued by the moment.

"I almost forgot to tell you that you look really pretty today" he said moving slowly over to her. He softened his eyes "and last night, I had a really, really, good time with you." he moved in really close with his hands on her waist and cocked his jaw "I don't believe I thanked you properly either for it "Cat's eyes were lost in his pool like eyes. Her cheeks where growing red all over again, she couldn't help but melt under his touch and in to his torso, Gary's body underneath hers felt solid, Then before she realised it, he was leaning down to kiss her. Just as his lips touched her, she almost turned to goo. Her skin tingled as his hand moved round her face to the back of her neck, her whole spin shivered. As he pulled away, he gave her a cheeky grin as he looked in to her eyes. ' I've got you' he thought to himself. 'Way to easy, it might not even be fun'

"So, I'll see you later?" he said with a wink, Cat had puppy love all over her face nodded slowly and Gary could hear the voices of gossip spreading as he walked away.

All loved up Cat made her way in to the school and made her way up the stairs to main office. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, she had smile ripped across her face, the butterflies almost made her feel sick. 'I must text the girls after' she thought to herself. She couldn't see Ms. Denvers, so she knocked on her father's door and opened it.

She could smell his fire place burning, a slight warmth washed over her. His room was quite shaded from his heavy burgundy drapes. She could hear two voices, she decided to step inside so she could be seen. She could see a well built, tall blonde boy. He was good looking lad but the clothes gave away that he was a prep. Cat thought it would be best to avoid him, they had a repetition for being horrid. she wondered which prep he was.

"So we have an agreement then?" she heard her father say to the younger well-presented boy.

"We do, sir. You have my word. This will go smoothly" His voice deep and rich in smugness. As Cat stepped closer, a wooden floor board creaked under her footing. They both looked round to the open door and saw Cat standing simply.

"Ah Catheryn, come in. This is Derby Harrington. Derby, this is my daughter Catheryn." Her father said with an open arm.

He smiled at her "Nice to finally meet you, you're father talks of you fondly at get to gather's with my family. He never said how lovely you looked though, you should come sometime, you could even be my date for the night" he said holding his head high.

Cat laughed lightly "It's a lovely offer but I'm spoken for" she said with a smile.

"Hm, we shall see about that" he said winking and leaving her in the presence of her father.

"Well, he's full of himself isn't he dad?" she said walking round to his chair. She sat down with grace, she crossed her legs and placed her arms Longley down the arm rests. Cat's whole attitude changed as Derby closed the door behind himself.

Crabblesnitch crossed his arms behind his back. He watched his daughter with a raised eye brow. "He and his family are well respected around Bullworth, they are big contributors to the school and the grounds. It would do you some good, spending time with the high achievers" Cat watched him as he stepped over to his windows and looked out "Instead of the lower levels that you have claimed as your little posy" he said wiggling his fingers at her.

"Hm, I will give it some thought but I won't hold out." She said looking at her nail's.

"Please do. Now, word has travelled to me that your spending time with none other than Gary Smith." He looked at her with a stern look.

"What's it to you?" she said with swinted eyes. "Who I spend my time with or what I do is my business, the deal was that I attended your crap head school and keep my head down. What more do you want from me?" she said with anger in her voice.

"Catheryn, that is not the point. I am still your father, I still care and what you're doing concern's me. You know what this boy did last year, also hanging out with a boy from New Conventry, plus a girl that was not long expelled last year, another girl who has a large reputation amongst the male population. The only one that I can approve of is the head boy. how are you attracted to this group of people?" He said looking bewilded.

She pulled herself so she was sitting straight. "Those girls are the only people I know around here, you know this! Johnny is a well-respected man in his area and a great manganic and as for Gary, there's nothing wrong with him now. He's completely fine, in fact he's been keeping an eye out for me. This is more than you can ever say. On top of all that, you already said it, they're people, people I have many things in common with and make me very happy."

"Why would he need to keep an eye out for you? What have you been doing ?" he said with a concerning look.

"Nothing" she said with a stern face. "Can I leave or are you still bitching ?" she said standing up.

"Catheryn, you promised you'd behave." He said standing in front of her. "I don't want to lose you again." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She stepped away. "You had your chance to care, you blew it and you didn't lose me in anyway. Mom almost lost me. I came out of that accident completely fine. Now, if you don't mind I have some scummy friends to see." Her father sighed. "I'm here, I'm safe. Now leave me alone" she said walking out of his office.

As she stormed down the steps, she pulled out her phone. She went down to Zoe's number and dialled. "Where are you ?" she said storming round to the car park.

"I'm at my mum's, whats up?"

"God damn it." She said leaving against a wall, she pulled out a ciggerette and inhaled deeply.

"Wow, as I said what's up?" she replyed.

"My stupid dad, he thinks I should hang out with the prep's because everyone else is below me." She took another deep drag. "I don't get what his problem is, I'm not causing trouble, I'm not in danger and how did he even find out what I'm doing or who I'm with anyway?" she said waving her arms slightly.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with you hanging out with us?" Zoe said with a tone.

"I have no idea, he's still freaked over the crash I had last year I guess. I don't see how me hanging around the inbreeds would prevent something like that from happening again."

"That's ridiculous, you wasn't even driving the car. You was only in hospital a few weeks while awake. It wasn't even the drivers fault either. He was sober, the guy in the other car wasn't. Even as a dad, he's useless." Said Zoe.

"Tell me about, look I'll let you go, I've calmed down a bit now that I've had a rant." She said stumping out her fag.

"OK, I'll catch you later"

Catheryn realised she was running low on ciggerette's and decided to go to yum yum market to get more. As she walked to the shop she decided she was going to sit on the docks that where connected to the beach house after to stew.

As she left the cheap little shop, she wondered why the man still sold them to her even though she was in her uniform. He was an immigrant so maybe he didn't fully understand she was a student, she decided to think nothing more of it and carry on to the light house. The sun was high in the sky, birds could be seen flying in little flocks, there was no breeze to her surprise. As she listened to her heels of her shoes hit the faded wood she allowed the smell of the sea water flood her senses. She sat on the edge of the docks, she removed her shoes and swung her feet gently off the end. She decided to have another fag before checking the time.

'12:17 pm'

She wondered where the time had gone. She rubbed the side of her temples as she mulled over what her father had said to her beforehand. She sat up straight and flicked the bud in to the water. With a deep breathe she rubbed the left side of her rib cage with her right hand. She could feel the six inch scar through her top.

"Jesus it's not like I died and he took almost a year before he wanted me to move here. Smug arsehole." She said to herself. She was going to ignore her father and carry on with the group of friends she had formed in the last few days. Which reminded her, she hadn't texted Gary yet.

'Hey, I'm in Bullworth Vale, If you still want to hang out. X' not long after she sent the text she heard a little chirp from behind her. She turned to see what was going on. Gary was standing there with a small smirk.

"Did you have to move? I liked watching you sit there." He walked over and joined her on the end of the dock.

"What are you doing here?" she said looking confused.

"Saw you walking, thought I'd be nosey and see what you was doing. What was you talking to yourself about? Dying and what not?" he said with a crossed brow. She felt on the spot, she didn't realise how long he'd been there.

"Erm, A little while over a year ago. I was in a car accident," she rubbed her hands together. "Me and some friends I had back home where in a car, the driver was completely sober. We was at a cross roads and some crack head came out of nowhere. He rammed the side of the car I was on. I ended up in hospital for a few weeks because a glass shard broke against my rib cage and almost pierced my heart." She looked forward with sigh.

"Wow, I didn't know." Gary said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, it's not something I like to brag about. But because of it, my dad went safety crazy and insisted that I came here for school." She said pulling out another ciggerette. "Anyway, let's change the subject." She handed the packet to Gary, he took one. "whose Derby Harrington ?" she said looking at him.

"Head of the prep's why?" Gary said in a stern voice.

"He was in my dad's office this morning. He is such a snob." She said with a scoff.

"It's best to avoid them especially if you're friend with Johnny. They're arch enemies." Gary said. He had a little smirk go across his face. "So, everyone's talking about that kiss this morning." Cat's face went red again.

"Really, what was that about anyway?" she said not looking forward, he cheeks where burning.

Gary suddenly founded it very hard to talk. "Honestly, I am attracted to you and I do find you an interesting girl that I felt like I should have kissed this morning. I didn't feel you complaining." He laughed out the smoke in his lungs.

"No, I will give you that. I'm currently willing to see where this goes, especially as I keep defending you to everyone." He looked at her funny. She sighed. "Well, like my dad and Jimmy, they still think your crazy but I said there's no way. I mean you take you're meds and you go to therapy. Even Petey said you're a completely different guy now. So, I just don't understand their issues." She grit her teeth.

Gary found it hard to contain his excitement, he had her more than he realised. Taking the ground from under Jimmy's feet was going to be easier than he realised. He had this girl completely convinced. A little more roping in and even her father will be on his side again.

Gary pushed some hair out of Cat's face, he looked at her with a gentle smile. " is probably scared of you getting hurt, I'm not surprised. You're a beautiful girl" he felt her blush under his voice "And Jimmy, well. He's probably jealous. I mean, you could probably be Queen of this school if you wanted" he paused to bring his hand under her chin and bring her close "I could be you're king you know" he then gave her a light kiss.

As he pulled away she let out a small laugh. "you're funny, king and queen of the school." She rolled her eyes, before she could make out the look on Gary's face, his phone rang.

"What up Johnny?" he said looking in to the distance.

"Hey, Gary. Me, Lola, Zoe and Pete are all at the club house in New Conventry. You wanna get Cat and like come over? We can order pizza, have a few beers and chill before classes start tomorrow, yanno?" Johnny mussed down the phone.

"Yeah sounds cool dude, I got her here with me now. We'll come down for a bit, then I want to spend some time alone with her. We'll catch you in a bit" he said hanging up the phone. "come on we're going to Johnny's to hang out then me and you are spend some time together. Okay?" he said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Er, yeah. That sounds good. What we doing after?" she said looking curious.

"I dunno yet. Wait see." He said walking down the docks, he heard her get up and scurry towards him.

There was a bliss silence between them as they walked over the bridge and on to road that lead to their school. Sky was filled with light small clouds, the wind was gentle and soothing. As they got closer to the school, they could hear the nattering of the students, the running feet of the bully's and the rocket guns of the nerds. Just as they was passing the gates Cat felt Gary's fingers entail the palm of her hand. He then intertwined their fingers. She didn't force it away, she allowed it to happen. She found it quite sweet, everyone made him out to be a monster yet he was so gentle with her. She had gotten it in to her head that, he just had a bad year before and it was all one big misunderstanding.

They made their way over the second bridge and in to Bullworth town, just as they was going to turn right to enter New Conventry Gary stopped. "See the flat next to the Porn shop?" He pointed up.

"Yeah? What about it?" she said looking puzzled.

"It's my older brother's place. He works away a lot and I have a key. He says I can go there whenever I need to cool down. All I gotta do is walk his dog and keep it clean."

"I didn't know you had a brother" she said looking up at him.

"And I got a little sister to. My parents live in the Vale. They don't have much to do with him or me for that matter." Gary's eye went hard.

"Come on, let's go see our friends, it'll make you feel better"

Gary's caught off guard by the fact she wants to make him feel better, he looked down at his hand locked in hers. He felt the tingling feeling again. With a smile, he spoke in a soft voice. "That's what we're doing later. We can spend some time alone and watch a crap fest or something." She smiled her approve, she tip toed and kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as they went under the underpass, they made their way over to the clubhouse. The smell of dirt and grease filled their nostrils. The chemicals from blue skies washed over like a daunting cloud. It just seemed so much darker and muggier over here than in the rest of Bullworth. They found the club house quickly without hassle, it was useful in Its own way being friends with the head greaser.

Gary barged through the front door with his arms wide. "Sup girlies. Femme boy miss me?" Gary froze when he saw. "Jesus Christ what happened to you?" Cat looked over with an open mouth.

Petey had lost the pink shirt and was replaced with an off white T with the collar turned up, he had a dark blue jumper over the top, His hair was greased up and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His trousers where grubbed up jeans and scuffed shoes, he was sitting on a demine jacket. He had a fresh black eye with a busted lip to match.

"I got initiated in to the greasers then we beat up some nerds, it was great I actually beat someone up." A look of wonder was wiped across his face.

"Holy shit" said Cat. "But what's with the clothes? Where's the pink shirt? So you like a full blown grease ball now?" she looked at Johnny "no offence" he nodded with a smirk.

"The shirts gone, yeah Im a wuss but I CAN fight, I chose not to before. But now, If I chose to, I wouldn't be alone. I got my boys to back me up, right Johnny?"

"That's right!" Johnny said coming over and patting him on the back.

"Oh my god, you know what? I actually like it. You can stop being such a girl and be some use" he laughed "I can't wait till Jimmy sees this, he'll lose his freaking mind" he said covering his mouth and torso as he jumped a few times on the spot. Petey joined in on the laughter.

"As fair as I care, Jimmy can get fucked." He walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer, he opened it and held it up " to my new friends and even an old one. " he said before downing it in a few chugs. Everyone laughed and cheered with Petey, it was finally nice to see him enjoying himself and actually being part of a group.

Over the next few hours, the group had enjoyed a series of movies such as saw, scary movie, date movie and crappy cartoons that they found that went with their night, they chomped on pizza's with fry's and potato wedges with chicken wings. A vary of sauces with side dishes such as beans and coleslaw. They had a little food fight to which included Petey being chucked on to Gary's shoulders then running round the room as part of the hype, beer cans and bottles where all over the floor, some were half full, some were empty. Gary became quite cuddly through some of calmer moments. Lola decided to take a few picture here and there. She got couple of her and Johnny kissing, some of Zoe and Petey cuddling which was a strange sight for them all and one of Gary picking Cat up for a kiss. When Gary said it was time to call it a night, Lola decided to get one more picture of them all.

Lola set the timer, she stood next to Johnny on his right, Zoe was on his left leaning on his shoulder with Petey crouched in front of her. Lola had Gary giving Cat a piggy back with Giant grins. Lola sent it to everyone's phones. The girls hugged and said to see Cat in gym tomorrow. The boys "bro hugged" it out and was to do the same in auto shop. They waved good bye to the couple as they made their way in the biting air.

"Jesus, what time is it?" Cat said rubbing her arms.

Gary pulled out his phone "it half eight, wow we've been in the club house for like eight hours" he said with smile.

"It's been really nice though, chilling with our friends like that. Did you see Zoe and Petey. It was so cute." She said balling her hands up under her chin.

"She'd never go for him." Said walking towards the under pass.

"What? Why not?" she looked up in confusion.

"The guy's a virgin, something tells me that doesn't float Zoe's boat." He said looking round. "plus he was really close to Jimmy before."

"Yeah but there's more to him plus how do you know if he's had sex or not?"

"I've known Petey since we was six years old. I've pretty much been through his side on everything. He's never even had a girlfriend. Even I've dated girls before" he said with a shrug.

"So, you've popped your cherry but Petey hasn't ?" she said with a raised eye brow.

"Indeed Catheryn." He said pointing to the right as they walked under the underpass.

"Who with?" she said with a curious look.

"You wouldn't believe me and she denies it till hell freezes over." He said looking unimpressed.

"Try me, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a very judgmental type and seem to be giving everything a chance." She said putting her hands behind her back as they made their way up to Gary's brothers flat.

Gary sighed with annoyess. "Why do you want to know? What would that get you?"

She looked down for a minute, she didn't want to push it with Gary. Just in case his rumoured temper was true. "I'm curious, I know only a little about you and I'm compelled to know more." Gary froze by her honesty. 'God damnit what is that stupid tingling feeling, it seems to be spreading' his hear felt a slight flutter this time. 'Shit! I'm not getting feelings for this girl am I? No, don't be stupid. I don't get feelings for stupid girls like this. Must be the meds'

He took a deep breath as he put the flat key in the lock. "Mandy, head cheerleader. When we was 14 I was pretty in close with the jocks, I did a lot of sports then, instead of just football like now. We had a big party at the club house. Everyone got really drunk and Mandy came on to me. We went for a walk in to the fields close by, one thing went to another and pop went our cherries" he almost looked grossed out by what he was saying. He walked up the stairs with Cat close by.

"Is Mandy the type of girl you usually go for?" she said feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"GOD NO!" he scoffed. "I was drunk off my ass, it's never actually been repeated act with the same girl since. None of them have kept my interest." He paused. "Not like you have" he threw himself on the sofa. He tapped the seat next to him. She did as instructed. "I really do like you" he said looking in to her eyes. "You really have captured my interest somehow. Well done" he said with a wink and a sarcastic tone.

She blushed again. "I'm glad we're on the same boat then" she sat still for a moment watching him. He moved in close to her again. He watched his hand brush some of her hair out of her face. He tilted his head to look her in the eyes again. He smirked a dark grin.

"Come here" he whispered. He pushed his hand through her blonde hair to the back of her head. He pulled her in to a long kiss, after a moment they broke for air, a flash of passion ran threw his eyes. He grabbed her quickly in to another kiss, he was hungry for more this time. As the kiss deepened Cat moved from her seat of Gary's side and on to his lap, he straightened himself out to make it more comfortable.

They groaned and melted in to each other. She was surprised to feel stubble on Gary's Jaw. Cat's hands went from Gary's rough jaw line to the scruff of his neck. There she put her hands in to his hair and pulled slightly. In return Gary bite her lip playfully. He hands wondered down her back and grabbed her ass. Using his hands, he grinded her against him. She moved her hands from his hair and went to his waist to remove his black shirt. He quickly moved his arms and yanked off his shirt.

He started to untie her school shirt, he pulled it down her arms. Once on the floor, his hands travelled up her waist to her breasts, he rubbed them in both hands. Not breaking sync at any point. As they stayed in motion for a few minutes Cat heard a low growl come from the boy underneath her, without warning he picked her and carried her in to the bedroom.

Gary had enough. He was being ripped apart by his jeans. He carried on kissing her passionately till he reached the bedroom door, he kicked it open. As he went over to the bed, he threw her on to it. With his moment free time he removed his jeans and shoes. He then lent down yanked off heels, skirt and underwear. He watched her pull off her racing top. As her arms were across the bed, he pinned her down, he pressed himself against her. he felt her scar across his skin, He smiled in to their kiss as he heard a small moan.

With the street lights providing light in the room, Cat used it to observe her soon to be lover. Gary's skin was lightly tanned and very toned. His body was covered in scars, to which she didn't think where from previous partners but apparently you never know when it comes to Gary. As he let go of her hands, he grabbed her hair and yanked her head to the side then bit down on to her neck. She hissed in pain and enjoyment.

"I hope you like it rough" he whispered In to her ear, it sent shivers down her neck and left goose bumps everywhere. In reply she dug her nails down his back, feeling skin roll under fingers.

"Do you?" she whispered back. As she looked up, she could see his evil cheeky grin with his scar about it. He held her face in his hand for a moment and kissed her roughly in doing so She felt him move slightly to remove his boxers. Without hesitation, he forced his way in, they both moaned slightly. Gary started slowly savouring the moment then builded up on momentum. Using his left hand he pinned her down by her wrists, with right he held her face to the side slightly. He then licked her neck slowly before biting down and sucking. She could feeling the swelling the second his teeth let go.

He then placed a hand tightly round her neck as he went in to her hard and deep. Cat's arms were let free and found a way to his back, where she scratched more. The harder she scratched the harder fucked her. She could feel her skin becoming tight, like an out burst was filling up inside of her, with a few more strokes she was howling in waves of pleasure. Gary had a hand full of hair to which his pulled tightly, another hand around her neck in a firm grip, She could feel Gary tensing on top of her before letting out a loud grunt through his teeth as he bite down on to her shoulder. He said to slow down, in doing so he kissed her neck gently then loosened the grip he had on her neck. He stayed there inside of her for a moment while they both panted like little dogs.

"I think my back is bleeding" he said in a hushed voice.

"Sorry" she didn't realise how much she had made him bleed. He would differently have new scars to match his old ones.

"Don't be, I like It" He said looking down at her. She felt him pull out slowly. There was yet again another look in his eyes to which she didn't recognise, it almost looked loving but scared. He rubbed his nose against hers "Be with me" he said without thinking.

She was truly caught off guard as much as he was. "Yes" she said before he changed his mind.

"Good" he plainly said with a soft smile. He pulled her over as he laid on to the bed, he hissed slightly as his back touched the sheets. He left her head on his chest. "oh" He said before getting comfortable. He sat up and opened the draw to the night stand. Cat heard a rattle but couldn't see, she assumed it was his meds. He closed the bottle and then the draw. She watched him put something in his mouth and swallow it. He then got back in to position with her. Gary then wrapped his arms around her then kissed her head. "What a lovely night" he said smirking to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

The next day was unseasonably warm. The sun was high in the sky, no wind could be felt and not a cloud be seen. Catheryn thought it was wonderful. She had a look of wonder written across her face as she spoke about her night with Gary. She had strange looks off the other girls in the changing rooms and still couldn't put it together why. As they exited the gym they walked towards the football field to do track work. Even then she could feel eyes on her.

"What is going on with these girls?" they all keep staring at me funny.

"Because you're Gary's girlfriend, in jockstrap land. Gary lost his cherry to Mandy before she ever got with Ted and Gary use to be a pretty good sport fan, now he just plays football and ignores Mandy, for some reason this makes you a form of enemy to her." Lola said doing her stretching.

"Are you serious that was when they was fourteen though?" Cat said joining her. "Who was the last girl he spelt with that you know of?"

Lola looked surprised at the question and pretended she didn't hear it. "What lesson do you have after this?"

"why did you ignore it ?"

"Ignore what?" Lola said reaching up to stretch and then leaning to the side to get to her toes.

Catheryn stood in front of her and crossed her arms, Lola sighed "you should go talk to Zoe about it" Catheryn looked confused and went over to Zoe who was sitting on the bleachers in protest of running.

"Lola said I should speak to you about the last person Gary slept with on record, why?" she said standing on the bleachers.

Zoe was caught off guard. She looked up at Cat with wide eyes. She clenched her jaw then swallowed "Erm, the last one that WE know of" she paused. "Is me, when it all kicked off last year. Right before I met Jimmy. It's why I was so pissed the day Jimmy met me. I also think it's Why I've been so against all of you and him. I'm scared he'll hurt you but I gotta admit. He seems like a changed man." Zoe said with panic in her voice.

Catheryn walked off in a daze, she was quite shocked by what she heard. She didn't know what was going on with her. She made her way back to the gym. It was almost like she was walking blind. Why hadn't they told her? Why was she so affected by this? She knew it had nothing to do with her, it was before her and Gary even knew each other. This shouldn't affect her in anyway. As she walked down the steps to the girls changing room she had bumped in to someone which caused her to fall on to her face.

"You really must watch were you're going peasant" she heard.

"I need to watch where I'm going are you kidding me?!" she said standing up "oh it's you!" she said looking up at a tall, blonde build.

"Oh, don't you sound delightful" he said offering her a reluctant hand.

"Get off me" she said in a huff.

"What's crawled up your poor arse and died?" he said with a raised eye brow.

"Nothing, just had a bit of rough news, is all. Why do you care?" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't really, my interest is in you" he said curling his fingers in to a loose fist.

"Eh, what do you mean, Derby? I don't have time for your stupid games." She could feel her phone buzzing in her hand. She continued to ignore it, he gestured to it. "Ignore, it's not important."

"Right, ok. How about you spend some time with me?" she couldn't stop looking in to his eyes, they were so bright. She shook her head.

"No, I can't. We are from different worlds" she said walking away.

"Oh my contre Catheryn." She paused and lift her head back as if to say she was listening. "Now that you're here, under your dad's roof. Your technically old money when you're in his care. " He walked over to her slowly, he circled her. "you are now one of us prep's weather you like it or not. Even though your mums a stripper she earns more than enough for you still to be one of us just as new money."

"I'm nothing like you guys and none of this is making me want to spend time with you. Get to the point." She said scowling her eyes followed him as he walked around her.

"You don't fit in with your crowd. You know you don't and whatever little fuck fest you have going on with your pet nut job, will crash and burn. Your friends will get bored and will leave so once again, you'll be left alone. Feeling unachieved, abused and unwanted." He stood in front of her, his eyes seemed to bear down in hers. "My point is, when you want the high life, a real man and something to gain. Call me" he handed her a folded up piece a paper and walked away smugly.

She looked at for a moment, then opening it. With a fancy writing. It said his name with a number underneath. She looked at her phone to type it in and saw what the fuss was about.

Zoe - 6 missed calls, 5 texts.

Lola – 3 missed calls, 5 texts.

Johnny – 2 missed calls, 1 texts.

Gary – 8 missed calls, 14 texts.

Petey - 3 missed calls, 2 texts.

'Don't people think to run after other people' she thought. She went and got changed again, she was lucky enough not to start any sports so she didn't need to go for a shower yet. As she made her way out of the changing room and gym, she went through her texts. All are the same 'are you ok?!' 'Why did you leave?' 'Where did you go?' expect for Johnny his was about Lola. 'Are there any jocks hitting on Lola?' it made her laugh.

As she walked up the path to the fountain, she looked over to Harrington house. She didn't know what she was debating, she didn't feel like one of them and she didn't act like one but she also knew she never had the chance to be one. Looking at the building, she took in its nice feature and how it was presentable unlike the rest of the school grounds. Looking at the window she saw a figure in it. Not to her surprise it was Derby. She took out her phone to confirm it, keeping her eyes on the figure the whole time she called the number. She watched him look at his phone and then answer.

"Yes dear?" he said keeping eye contact.

"I'll think about it" then she hung up. She watched him click his phone and put it away, leaving his hands in his pockets . She thought it would be best to leave. As she walked around school grounds, she could now feel a light breeze around her legs, she decided she would dig through the good times of her child hood. She went to the bus stop and choose to go to Blue sky's.

As she got on to the grubby bus she knew it would take people a long time before they found her, she found this settling. She watched the bus make its way through Bullworth town then New Coventry and finally in Blue Sky's. She got off the bus in a caravan park area. It was at the entry of town.

She started walking to the middle of the small town. She could smell the fumes and chemicals every where. Everything looked dirty. Everyone looked miserable. She saw a small shop and decided to go get a drink. She went for a little walk. She stopped on a grassy patch in front of some beat house, she put her can on a box that had been left about. She pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

Everywhere around her smelt damp and bothered her senses, so she decided to follow the road round till she reached the docks. She saw Zoe's house. It hadn't changed not even in the slightest. She stubbed her cigarette out just as she went through the underpass for the docks. She strolled round like it was an everyday thing. She ignored the fishermen and builders watching her, there wasn't anything they could do but slander her to each other.

She realised she had walked the length of the docks, she knew she wasn't ready to go home yet and wasn't sure what to do next. So she sat and smoked yet again another cigarette. She sat with her legs dangling off the edge. The smell of salt water fill her senses, even here though she could still smell the chemicals from the factory. As she looked at the muggy water and little grounds in front her she could hear foot step's coming up from behind her, she expected it to be someone to tell her she couldn't be here unauthorised.

"Is everything else in my life not enough, you gotta come here to?" Jimmy's voice spat attitude.

"I didn't come here to bother you. I came here to get peace and to clear my mind." Unexpectedly Jimmy sat next to her.

"Tell me about it princess."

"Ugh, who the hell you think you're talking to you?" she said throwing a dirty look his way.

"Whatever, Like I care." He said taking one of her fags. "What's bugging you anyway?"

"1. It's not like you care and 2 I don't think I should tell you."

"Try me, can't be any worse than what's already happened." He said seeming unbothered.

"Fine but It's your own fault. A few days before Zoe met you, she fucked Gary. It shouldn't bother me but it does" she looked over at Jimmy, his face was painted with jealousy and rage but he remained perfectly still.

"That's fantastic news to hear." He sighed. " So, what you gunna do about it?"

"what you mean ?"

"your obviously pissed off that they hide this from you, just as I am. I mean like I'll just hit the boxing club till I'm calm enough not to let it bother me to much. So what's your plan?" he took a long drag of his cigarette.

She sat and thought about it for a moment. "Take me to the boxing club." He looked at her funny. "Do it"

They stood up and walked away from the docks, they walked in to a small storage building. There was a bed, table chairs the lot set up here. She was not to impressed by it all and found it quite gross that someone would squat here. She saw Jimmy go over to the wardrobe and pick up to pairs of boxing gloves, one red , one blue.

"blues mine." She said, he threw them over to her and nodded towards the gate. Walking past walls of packaging and boxes and sets of chairs and bird baths for unknown reasons, they reached an opening. A make shift boxing ring was in the middle. To left wall was what looked like a betting board and a desk, to her right was make shift punching bags, benches and lifting weights.

"It's not much but it gives the townies a place to train as their not welcome in the actual boxing club. Do you know how to box?" he asked her.

"Kinda, hit hard and low then stay covered I guess."

He nodded his head, "pretty much. Come on. Punch the bag and I'll hold it"

Over the next half an hour Cat built up stress with Jimmy shouting instructions at her. She let all her anger out on the bag, she spoke when she could to Jimmy when she wasn't to worn out. She could feel her arms starting to ache and felt her frustration leaving her body, she waved her covered hand as if to say she's done, she then lent on her knee's to catch her breath. Jimmy left her to get a drink from the beaten up can machine. When he walked back over, he motioned for her to sit down, he assumed this would be the best time for her to actually talk it out.

"So why's it bugging you?" he asked opening her can.

"I don't really know. I guess for some unknown reason, I really like Gary. So far I don't see the problem everyone has but then again, I'm a big believer in let live yanno. Then there's my best friend Zoe, we tell each other everything. Maybe she did tell me and I just don't remember. I guess it's just a shock to the system, I just never thought it would be my bestfriend" she said finally catching her breath.

"Ok, I get that. Are you gunna stay with him and her or you gunna run off with the preps?" Jimmy asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Cat looked at him, jimmy let out a sigh.

"Right, So far Gary isn't doing any harm so I guess he's okay. I'm a firm believer in old habits don't die hard. Second of all, I probably shouldn't say this but I overheard your dad and Derby talking, he wants to get you together with Derby and Derby wants you to be his trophy girlfriend and future wife."

Cat once again went in to a daze, no wonder Derby was so encouraging earlier, she shook her head at her father's plans. "Well, unfortunately for him I'm not interested, thanks Jimmy. I think I'll stay where I am. Like I said at the end of the day, it was before either of us was with them and we shouldn't be digging through the old settled dust." Jimmy raised his can in agreement. "I'm gunna make a move"

As Cat walked out of the beaten up building she checked her phone, between everybody there was over a hounded missed calls and at least 40 odd texts, she went down to Johnny's number and gave him a ring.

"Hey stranger, you okay? Everyone's kinda going nuts here." He said down the phone.

"Hey buddy, let everyone know im okay and that im going to the club house okay? I fancy a drink."

"Will do, see you there. Hey cat, you sure your okay?" he said.

"yeah, just needed some space, you know?" she said walking over to the bus stop not far from the beaten up place jimmy calls his squatting home.

"Yeah, I do. Been there a few times my self. I'll grab your favourite on the way over okay?" he said softly, he really felt for his friend.

"Thanks Johnny, means a lot. My bus is almost here so I'll see you in a bit" she said hanging up the phone.

"She's heading over to the club house. She wants a couple of drinks and to be by her self for a while."

"Oh god, do you think she's mad?" Asked a concerned Lola.

"No, she's not mad. She called me, so that probably means she's just shocked and still processing everything. She just needed some time to think" Johnny said lighting up a cigeratte.

"You're probably right, should I call the others and tell them where to meet us?" she said getting her phone.

"Yeah, we should also get a move on too." He said.

Cat sat with her feet on a crate, with a make shift ash tray of tin on her tummy while she had a fag and flicked through the channels on the T.V. she only find an old Disney film and decided to have that on while she waited for the drama hurricane that was going to come barging through the door any minute. Stumping out her cigg, she could hear muffled voices outside the door ' Here we go'

"I don't care, I need to know where she is at all times, what if jimmy got to her?" Gary was angry and shouting at Pete.

"That's not my fault so why are you angry at me? she's not my girlfriend and I was informed by you where to go, if you remember we've been looking for Cat together."

They hadn't notice Cat was sat on the sofa right in front of them, she shifted to her knee's thinking that it might help to make her more obvious but the rage seemed to take over they're vision. So she put her arms on the back of the sofa and proceeds to listen to their petty argument of who should be keeping track of her like some prized puppy.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry in general femme boy. Surely an idiot like you could work that one out? " he could see he caught petey off guard with his harsh comments. "Petey, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her and scared she may have gotten hurt."

"Jesus Gary, anyone would think your in love" Petey said as a joke.

"So do I " Gary let slip out. Once he realised what he said he looked at petey with opened eyes. "Did I just say that outloud?" petey nodded.

"For all to hear to" Cat finally spoke up. She had a little worry on her face as she was taken back by what she heard. As she was about to speak again, the rest of the gang walked in but stayed in the door like some strange stand off.

"Is everything okay?" Lola broke the silence.

"Gary just said he thinks he's in love with Cat, no one spoke since." Petey said leaning towards the door.

"Oh well, that's a big thing to go with the rest of today" said Johnny. " So, erm Gary did you mean it?" Johnny decided he was taking over this awkwardness.

"Yeah, I did. But I won't say again unless she feels the same" he said keeping his eyes on Cat.

"And if Cat, do you ?" Johnny said shifting his gaze over to her, with hope in his eyes that she did.

"I do, I do very much and I think that's why finding out about you two has bothered me so much" she said staring to Gary's eyes. Gary went over and hugged her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"That's great, it really is" he said in to her hair." Now where were you? Where did you go?"

"Erm, well that's the thing. I went for a walk after getting changed, I found my self at the docks , so I had a ciggie and ran in to jimmy there" Gary instantly changed his face. "Don't worry, there was a bit of bitching, then he offered for me to do some boxing to calm down and think straight. It worked, he spoke to me and then I left for here."

"I swear if he laid a single hand on you or tried something funny I will kick his ass" Gary was getting worked up, so Cat kissed him.

"Nothing of ill mannered happened, okay? He just saw a person down on their luck, who needed a bit of venting and someone to talk to." She touched his face.

"Well, now that all is well, you two are in love and all is forgiven can we please have a beer?" said Petey with some whinning.

"yes please, I think we all need it" Gary grabbed two, for him and his newly in love lady. The gang crouched on to the sofa and Petey took his usual spot on the floor infront of Zoe, who was sat on the left arm chair with Lola's head on her lap and her feet curled up on Johnny's lap. Johnny had his his right arm propped on Lola's side with his feet on the crate as a foot stool. Gary and Cat cuddled up in the left hand corner. "wait, what shit have you been watching?"

"The hunchback, it's a kids film by Disney." Gary looked at her in disbelief. "What it's good and it's cute."

"Sad, sad, sad, sad and more sad. Horror film it is before I slit my wrists." Gary said turning his head towards Johnny to back him up, Cat slapped him gently on the chest.

 _Rinnng riinnnng ringrinnng_

"Oh, my phone"Cat untangled herself from Gary's arms and rummaged through her pockets to find her mobile. "Hello?"

"Hi Sweetie, it's dad." Dr. Crabblestitch used his best phone voice to speak, even to his own child.

"I kinda guessed. You okay ?" wondering to why he called her.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine thank you." His voiced changed slightly. "I've been giving it some thought and keeping an extra eye on Gary with school and on the grounds. He seemed to be doing brilliantly in everything and actually showing to be a model student of bullworth and if you agree to, I would very much like to invite him for dinner, to get to know him at least for your sake."

Cat had no idea what she just heard. Yet again today she was put in shock. "Dad, did I hear that correctly?" everyone was looking at he with worried eye's and letting their own minds wonder to what could be going.

"Indeed you did, how about it then?"

"Erm, dad. I'm going to have to let you know. That's a rather big thing to ask someone and plus your not a nice person. I'll let you know in the morning, I'll stop by before class."

"Okay, wonderful. Good bye sweetie and get back to grounds soon." With that he hung up.

Cat stared at her phone as she pulled it away from her ear. "Erm Gary. How do you feel about having dinner with my dad to get to know each other better?"

"Say what now?" Zoe, spoke properly for the first time. Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Sure, why not?" Gary smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm pretty much family to your dad now , I'm sure. you know because last year." He watched Cat smile at his joke and snuggle in to him, everyone tried to ignore yet again another awkwardness filling the room and zoned in to the T.v. ' amazing, completely amazing. They are all falling in to plan like good little minions, nthey will be eating out of my hand by the end of the month no doubt' Gary got lost in his thought's and wondered back to the thought of being in love. He looked down at the girl cuddled up to him, he couldn't help the tingly feeling building up. ' Damnit, maybe I've let my feelings go further than I realised.' With that final thought, he kissed Cat on the head and indulged in to the film to.


	7. Chapter 7

Gary was standing in front of the grubby mirror that was in his dorm room. His arms going back and forth franticly as he tried to choose what to wear, a light blue shirt that complimented his green eyes or a pale green that made the colour of his hair shine. Gary was growing frustrated at the choices in front of him. "Fuck sake, why am I putting in so much bloody effort?!" he said to himself as he threw both shirts behind him. He went and sat on his bed with his head in his hands, mumbling to himself, he heard his room door open. "What do you want?" he said annoyed.

"Well, not to surprise you or anything Gary but this is my dorm room to." Petey said with a small smile. He came in and picked up the shirts and dusted them off, he turned and held them to Johnny, who without a word, looked at Gary then back at the shirts. He pointed to the light blue shirt.

"Ugh, I really don't need reminding right now" Gary waved a hand in his direction. Gary rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. Glaring at the wall, he softened his voice. "Any chance of a way out of this tonight?" you could almost hear Gary speak with a nervous tone.

Johnny took the shirt from Petey. "No, there isn't. You're just going to have to deal with it buttercup" he stood in front of Gary with the shirt. "Did you get a fresh hair cut for this thing?"

"Yeah, thought if I looked really presentable Cat wouldn't be so nervous which will help me not be nervous in return." He said taking the shirt and placing it on with grace. "God, Johnny you got a cigarette?" Johnny ruffled in his pockets, he pulled out a dirty crumpled packet from in side his jacket. Gary looked questioningly but still went for it "Thanks, why am I so nervous over this?" he said as he lit up.

"Because you're fucking his daughter, attending his school and also tied him to a chair last year like he was a pig in a BDSM porno?" Johnny spoke bluntly.

"Jesus, Johnny." Petey spoke with mild shock " Your meant to be helping right now not making him worse!" Petey smiled at them jokenly. "Look, dude. It's going to be fine, it's just another basic step in your relationship. You made Crabblesnitch adore you last year before you fucked up majorly. I'm more than sure you can again, especially for Cat."

"You're right, I can do this" Gary said stumping his cigarette out on the floor. He stood in front of the mirror to check his outfit one more time. His chocolate loafers were polished to perfection, his dark royal blue where ironed better than a fresh piece of paper and his light blue shirt was crisp and his slim brown belt broke it all out in the perfect outfit for the night. He was no longer introducing him self as Gary smith the perfect student but Gary smith the guy who was dating and defiling his head teacher's daughter. "God, I am nervous" he admitted

Gary's phone was ringing on the desk across the dingy room, as he walked across he could see Cats name on his phone and could a yet another tingle in his tummy. ' Right seriously, I need to get that checked out, I might have worms or something worse from Edna's cooking' he thought to him self as he answered the phone "Hello, Gary smith's sex transporter. How can I help you today?"

"Real funny Gary, I'm glad someone is in a jokey mood!" Cat said down the phone, he could almost hear the smile on her face as she spoke. " Are you ready?"

"Yeah, do you want me to meet you by the girl's dorm?" he said picking up varies little things.

"No, no. Just meet me at the cross path, I'm on my way now. Dad said something about having a car pick us up. See you in a minute, love you" she spoke as she trotted down the stairs.

"Love you too" Gary hung up. He took a deep breath. "Well, gents this is it. The last time you will ever see Gary smith" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Gary, you'll be fine. Just tell him you give her a pearl necklace every other day and he will be chuffed "Johnny laughed as he patted Gary on the back.

"Lola really is a lucky girl, isn't she?" Gary said he left, as he closed the door he heard Petey speak.

"Please tell me you didn't say that to lola's dad?" Petey sounded concerned.

"No, actually. He said to me if I didn't give her a pearl necklace every other day. It would be a diamond on the hand and a wheel chair with an engine."

Gary waited on the faded the B the centred the entrance to the school grounds, he could see a shiny black car waiting at the gates. he could feel a brisk wind on his face, as he looked himself down once, he flattened his clothes against himself as he heard the sounds of heel's coming towards him. As Gary turned he saw Cat, in a black fitted dress, the flared skirt was to the top of her knee's, her top half had a lace net covering the chest area as a pattern of black flowers and leaves covered her breast area. She had slate Swade shoes with a slight heel and a clutch bag to match. Her hair was in delicate curls that shaped her face, her makeup was dark, simple and sexy. Gary was taken away by Cat's appearance.

"Hel-lo beautiful, where have you been all my life?" he said to her as she approached him. She looked down out of bashfulness. He placed a hand on her waist and kissed her cheek. " You ready?" he asked.

"Nope, are you?" she replied.

"Nope" he smiled back at her. "Come on, let's get a move on" he said nodding towards the car.

The car journey seemed to end as soon as it had started, Gary could feel the pit of his stomach, turning and churning, he only felt as his own confidence had packed it's suit case and left him with the baby bag of nerves. He felt the car turn in to the gates of Crabblesnitch manor. He took one last deep breath and turned to Cat.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I think so, are you?" he said calmly.

"I will be, the sooner we are in the sooner we are out." She tried to reassure him.

They stepped out the polished car, slowly walked to the steps and paused at the large oak door. It almost seemed like it was ten feet tall and they was in some mystical dramatic adventure. As Cat looked her outfit once more, Gary looked over the land scape. kept it rather plain with a few round bushes, a trail of lights going up the path leading to the house with gargoyles planted around a bridge that was over a small pond to his left. He heard a knocking, it was Cat entering and notifying her father of their presents.

"Dad, are you around? We're here, like you wanted." She said as she stepped forward slowly. She could almost smell a slight musk amongst the dust., everything seemed so much dark than she remembered. The house almost seemed Victorian in taste, painting seemed to be the main core of decoration, she glanced at the stairs in front of her with a red carpet tongue, she felt by going up to them she would be entering the monsters mouth. She decided going to the plain dark varnished door to her left, she turned the Gold tarnished handle and pushed.

It was the main living room, it was bright with oil burner styled lights on the wall in clusters of two. The walls where a Christmas red with gold strips coming down to a dark cherry wood floor panels. There was a big ugly Persian rug filling the floor, keeping the old cushioned chairs and small sofa from scratching the floor, a large fire place seemed to be the centre of the room, it was roaring with a fire, it was made from dark marble, it almost stood out in the room. On top of the mantel piece Cat noticed pictures of herself as she grew up, she almost felt like her father actually cared for something.

"I'm glad you both made here, I was little worried only one would show up. I just wish I could say which one." he smirked. "Come through" he said gesturing behind him.

They was sat at a 8 foot mahogany table, it had a scarlet red table dress, with lit red candles across the table. With fine china dinner wear and sliver cutlery, they in awkward silence settled in to a beautiful meal. Cat stared at her plate full of rosie beef wellington with mushrooms, crisp bright green broccoli and perfected roast potatoes, the food melted in her mouth bur still could shake the tension, even with the sliver ware she was using to eat her meal with.

"So Gary" Cat looked up in shock, her father actually spoke, and it seemed like he wanted to continue to do so. "I won't lie. I'm going to be blunt with you at this dinner table" sat down his cutlery and clasped his hand together over his meal as he rested on his elbows. He pursed his lips to his thumbs as he looked across at his daughter and a mildly surprised Gary.

"What are your intentions? What's your end goal here? What's your interest? Because Mr. Smith, it is a little odd. That all the young girl's that attend my fine academy; you choose my seed as a suitor to court" he lowered one arm, he kept his right hand close to his face and waved it about often. "You see, Mr. Smith, this concerns me greatly. Especially after your actions last year. Especially your only meant to be keeping your nose clean and down." He spoke with slight stern.

"Dad, calm down. Seriously." Cat looked worried, maybe it's her dad's intentions that should be worrying, not the past crazed manic sat across from her.

"Well, since you have been dating a for a few weeks now" he said paraphrasing on the dating "I can only assume that, this relationship is becoming serious, this teenage hormones can be a dangerous thing at the end of the day dear." seemed to be speaking through his teeth.

"It's okay babe" Gary spoke softly. He used the scarlet napkin to his side to dab his mouth and took a sip of water that was in front of him. 'I'm about to pull off a performance of a life time' Gary thought to himself. "Sir, your concerns are completely justified. As you well know last year, I was a crazed manic, that tied you up and took over your school then thrown in to happy volts BUT since then I have done everything I can to be a model citizen and student. As I am sure you have been keeping a close eye on me, since finding out about our courtship. My attendance is much higher, my average grade have flown up. I'm active and polite in class and have managed to get back on to the football team as a defender. I take Cat on actual dates, such as dinner, picnics to the beach, the movies, study dates. I make an active effort and respectful approach to your daughter. I didn't realise she was your child until after we started dating and our interests in each other sparked. I'm not asking for you to trust me or believe me, I'm asking you to trust Cat and her choices." Gary looked Crabblesnitch straight in the eyes and never broke once.

Crabblesnitch signed deeply. "I suppose your argument is extremely valid and will respect what you ask of me. I may not approve of this but my Cat is strong willed like her mother, you tell her no and she will do it faster than you said no" he looked at Cat with loving eye's "if this is what makes you happy right now and no one is being harmed I don't see why it can't continue" smiled warmly. Cat smiled back at him.

"Oh my god, that went amazingly, how the hell did you do that Gary?" Cat said with wonder as they walked back to the academy. "he just ate everything up and was okay with it all" she said smiling at him.

Gary with his hands in his pockets replied "What can I say, I am amazing, you should get to know me" he said winking at her. "look all that matters is that he is sort of approving of us and that we will be left alone to do our thing" he said placing his arm around Cat's shoulders. 'piece of cake that they are eating out of my hand' Gary thought to himself. Without realizing Gary's eye's wondered down to a smiling Cat, he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. 'wow, her eye's are amazing, she smells so great as well and is that a hint of coconut I can smell from her hair? Woah, wait.' Gary interrupted his thoughts. 'stay focused Smith.' Gary tried his hardest to listen to what Cat was saying so he could speak when he had a chance but he couldn't help but admire her.

They reached they reached the school gates Gary honestly felt like he didn't want the night to end just yet. "Cat, do you want to come over to mine dorm for a bit? Watch some crap, eat some crap, snuggle up a crap storm?"

Cat was over the moon that Gary asked her over, after such a great night she was happy he didn't want it to end either. "Yeah that sounds great " she said smiling. As they turned towards the boys dorm, Cat could feel her phone vibrating in her clutch. " hello" she fumbled it out as they stood out side in the cool evening.

"Hey, how did it all go?" it was Lola.

"Oh hey Lola, it went well. Erm, im still with Gary right now, so I'll text you in a but okay?" she said her good byes and turned to Gary who was holding the door open. Cat took one last look at the greying sky filled with clouds and the worn out lights laminating the grounds. "thank you " she said as she passed him. she wasn't that surprised to find the boys dorms a complete pigsty, none of the prefects would step foot inside as it was to dangerous and gross. All the things the Lola and Zo had told had to be true as she walked with concern down to the right of the dorm.

"Don't worry, Petey's a clean freak so my dorm room isn't as bad." He said as he opened the door to his room at the end of the hall. He peeped his head in to see that is was an empty room, this was comforting. He held the door open and gestured inwards.

"Very nice, though with your reputation, Mr. Smith, I did expect a bit of a Dungun theme more than high school boy." She spoke in a flirty tone.

Gary swaggered over to her as she bit her lower lip, he placed his hands on each of her hips " I can make your demands come true my lady" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Ooo, creepy sex dungun, you know how to woo a girl." She said leaning In to him. He pressed his lips to her gently, she felt her knees go weak and she melted in to him. she felt his hands travel her back to her head, he ran his fingers through her hair, giving her goose bumps. Without realising her hands had dropped her clutch and started pulling at his shirt. As she unbuttoned it slowly she felt him unzip her dress, she slipped her shoes off as she deepened the kiss with him. Gary undid his belt and trousers and kicked his shoes to the side, he pulled away to admire the girl in front of him. Gary walked over to his door to lock it as he turned Cat was standing in nothing but black French underwear.

She heard him let out a low growl as he walked towards her, the light from the lamp next to them set an interesting angle as she took in his structure and his sharp muscles. Gary threw his lips on to her and picked her up by the buttocks, he pushed them both up against the wall, she groaned as he moved his lips to her neck and collar bone, she gripped at his large bulky shoulders as he moved her again but this time to his desk, almost slamming her down he followed her body by kissing down her breasts and nipping at her hips till he reached her lacy thong. He stood and reached for scissors and listened to her inhale deeply as the cold metal touched her skin as he cut her delicate thong against her. As they broken material fell to the floor she rubbed her hands down his body and back over his shoulders again as he started kissing at her body again.

She almost squeaked as he pleasured her with his tongue, she ran her hands through his hair and tugged at points of pleasure, he grabbed at her ass to place her in different angles to please her more, hearing her moans encouraged him to make her lose control, he could see her grabbing at the ends of the desk and clawing at the sides. After clearly feeling her calming down he raised himself to kiss her passionately, he felt her take a deep breath as he entered her warm wet body.

Cat moaned even more, she couldn't believe how Gary made her feel. Every move was heaven, every part of him made her want more and more, she could feel her body screaming in pleasure as he gained momentum; she could her the desk banging against the wall like drums in a rock concert. Gary was close to her, she could smell his natural musk making her cum with more pleasure. Hearing her orgasm again finished him off, as he slowed to a stop inside of her, he kissed up her neck to her soft tender lips. " I love you " he whispered to her.

Cat smiled sweetly. "I love you to" she was about to move as she felt him leave her body but he picked her up before she could do so and placed her in to his bed, Gary walked the other side and got in. The duvet was sofa and thick but the mattress was lumpy. "what are you doing?" she asked with confusion.

"Cuddling the crap out of you like we planned earlier" he said sounding like a smart arse. She laughed and slapped his arm. She settled in to his bed and pressed her back against his chest, it was warm and firm, she felt so settled that she didn't even realise she was falling a sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed like they was only days, Cat and Gary was in full bloom now as it were. They did everything together, from supposed studying to handing in home work. Every lunch was a dinner date, every time they was with friends they was sucking faces and roaming hands, they had become slaves to their hormones and called it intense feelings. They rarely left each others side or beds, the only time they was really alone is if they was in separate classes together and even then they was texting away. Today was one of those days, she had free classes all day long, on days like this she would use them for working out or catching up on things she had missed, such as days with her dad but today was a work out day, to keep her focused.

The sun pressed against her face, the wind was refreshing but didn't come often. The sky was bright and blue for the day. Cat ran the Bullworth vale road heading in to town, she couldn't help but feel aggravated by the sun's heat. ' Jesus why is it so god damn warm today. Why do my boobs feel bigger? Maybe I need a new sports bra, these things feel out of control.'

As Cat tried to concentrate on her feet hitting the ground, she recognised a fuzzy ginger haired boy go passed her on a blue BMX. She heard him stop and, so she brought her self to rest on her knees to catch her breath. She tried to control her breathing as Jimmy pulled up next to her.

"Hey stranger, long time no see" Jimmy said leaning on to his handle bars.

"We saw each other yesterday in art class, talking of which how are you getting on with your photography project?" Cat said finally standing tall.

"Eh it's coming, it's coming. You?" he said with a shrug.

She motioned for them to keep walking as they spoke. "I'm trying to capture my dads youth and him turning in to an old grouch. So it's coming to. How's football? Gary said you changed position's or something?" she said throwing her head back to bask in the sun as the wind blew slightly.

"Yeah, I'm trying to fit in as a kicker, couch thinks I'll be better for it. Gary is really progressing as a defender, think he likes taking people down to much" he said with an almost chuckle. "I just fancied the change. Don't know if I'm going to stick it out for football. We'll see. Hey do you want a lift to where ever your heading? I got a free day so I'm not exactly busy." He said looking around trying to figure out where she's going.

"Yeah, actually that'd be great. I need to pick up some stuff from the club in Coventry then head back for a shower and stuff. I got a free day to, I was hoping to do some homework after my work" she checked her phone and noticed Gary had text her. She would get back to him in a minute.

She sat on the front of his handle bars and tried to maintain her balance as he pushed off with a shove, Cat felt relief as the breeze picked up with her being on the front of the bike. It gave her a few moments to notice her surroundings around her. The leaves where of oranges and red's as they were just about right for falling on to the ground, she had noticed the tree's started to look brittle and the gardens started to look dull as the flowers started to die down. She also noticed how she felt sick as he whooshed around every corner. She had a slight sigh of joy as she saw they was entering New Coventry, the streets had become dirty and crowded, the sky seemed greyer as they went under the underpass. They arrived at the club quickly, the usual crazy's were about but she still asked Jimmy to stay outside while she grabbed some stuff.

She walked over to the beaten wardrobe and was greeted with a damp musk. "ugh, we seriously need to stop storing clothes In here. It stinks." As she pulled a black hoodie of Gary's over her head. She had noticed the club was filled with cigarette stubs, empty bottles, sticky stains and general rubbish. "Maybe, we should just have a general clean up in her" feeling mildly grossed she left but not with out opening a window first.

"All set?" Jimmy asked putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm good. I got everything." She said waiting for him to get ready.

"I was thinking we could go the long way around, yanno kill some time off?" Jimmy suggested. Cat hated the idea in her head due to the upset stomach but agreed to be polite, she knew Jimmy didn't have many friends any more and was probably more than likely grateful for the company. Not realising their company was being watched.

"Hey Johnny, isn't that your Gary's girl over there with Jimmy?" Johnny looked up to where Peanut was pointing at. He was right, it was his friends girlfriend. Johnny looked curiously for a moment before pulling out his phone. He rung cat's number.

"Hey Johnny" Cat said sweetly.

"You okay cat? Not in any trouble are ya?" he said squaring up, getting ready to dart across the street to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just getting a lift back to school" she said hanging up.

Johnny didn't feel this sitting right. As he saw them driving off he rung Gary, who had told him to meet him in the school car park, he could meet Zoe there since the was heading back to school. As he raced back to school, he saw the clouds coming in and filling the sky. As he reached the school, he could hear the first bell ringing to signal the end of class, Gary will be with them soon.

He pulled down the long entrance to the car park, he could see Zoe spray painting the back wall as he came to a stop. His nose filled with chemical smell that came from the fresh paint. He placed his bike against a dry patch of wall and looked round the empty car lot, only a few kids lingering about, no teachers or prefects to bother them. he noticed the clouds getting darker and could feel a slight chill. He buried his hands in his pockets looking for his smokes and matches.

"Hey, Give us one" Zoe said stepping back from her work of art. She only held out a hand for him, not turning around as she basked in her pride. "perfect" she said accepting the lit cigarette. After a long slow drag, she spoke again. "So, why the emergency meeting anyway?" she finally turned around with a train of smoke following her.

"Wait didn't Gary tell you?" Johnny said through squinted eyes. Johnny pulled out his phone with his spare hand, he had a text from Gary. "shit" he said lowing it in frustration, he took a quick long drag and threw his smoke to the floor. He tried to ring Gary but he wasn't answering.

"What's wrong?" Zoe said with folded arms to protect her from the cold.

"Right, well. I saw Cat in Coventry with Jimmy, she was on the front of his bike. I did call her, she said she was fine but it wasn't sitting right with me. She said she was heading back to school. So I called Gary to let him know what I saw and what I thought was happening but I just got a text off him now, saying she isn't answering her phone, she isn't in her dorm and he's going to look for them, I'm to update you. Come on " Johnny said pulling up his bike.

"Do you think she's okay?" Zoe said getting on the back of Johnny's bike.

"I hope so or Gary might be going back to the nut house to stay." He said pushing off down the long entrance.

Jimmy was heading down the school road from bullworth town, before heading to the school he took a sudden left, the road was a bit bumpy as it came up to a small beach. The sudden jiggering wasn't apricated by Cat. As Jimmy pulled up she hopped off and raised her arms up.

"What? I'm tired I need a quick break." He said slumping him self down on the cold sand.

"Sorry, I didn't think for a second. This beach is rather cute isn't it?" she said sitting next to him and pulling her legs up.

"Yeah, it's a nice little patch. It helps me to come here and think sometimes. Talking of which, Cat, I got something I need to talk to you about." Jimmy rested his left arm on top of his arched knee as he lent on his righthand. He forced his fingers in to the cold hard sand. He looked at Cat with a soft face, she looked like a deer in head lights waiting to see what he had to say. "look, this isn't easy for me." He swallowed hard and looked dead a head. " the past few weeks, in class or in the library, we spent a lot of time together and to some degree we've gotten to know each other quite well, I believe." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head and felt the prickles of his buzz cut in the palm of his hand. "I was hoping that maybe we could go on a date sometime or something, I know your Zoe's best friend and I'm her ex but she's a very understanding person and once explained she would be okay with this… I think" he looked at Cat with a worried hope.

Cat now looked like a bunny in head lights, she pulled the sleeves of Gary's hoodie over her hands. "look, Jimmy" she took a deep breath. " this isn't going to happen, I mean surely you heard about me and Gary being together, plus I could never do that to Zoe, or half the school for that matter. I'm sorry if you think I lead you on in anyway" she could see a hard look on his face as he looked out to see " but I was being friendly because we are friends and I would really like to keep it that way" she said reaching out to his shoulder, he shrugged her off.

"Seriously?" he said plainly.

"What do you-" she was cut off by Jimmy slamming his face in to hers, she shoved him off.

"Look, I know you got to say all that, no doubt that loony has people around her watching." He said grabbing her arm.

"Jimmy, what? NO!" she grew at him and tried to pull her self up but he yanked her back down and held her by her shoulders.

"Don't worry" he said balancing him self on top of her "it'll be our secret " he tried kissing her neck as she struggled under him.

"Jimmy, no. I don't want this. Get off of me please. JIMMY STOP" she started shouting, kicking and punching but he always seemed to have another arm. "Jimmy please get off, SOME ONE PLEASE, HELP" She started to sob as he pinned her arms down and covered her mouth. She gripped her eye's tight as the tears flowed.

Suddenly, she felt coldness on where he was gripping her face and holding her down, she opened her eye's to see Zoe kneeing down next to her. Johnny had tackled him off of her, they scuffled to the edge of the water. It was like she had lost all her hearing, the moment didn't seem real. Johnny gained the advantage and punched Jimmy rapidly.

"Johnny, that's enough, Johnny. you need to stop, we need to go. We need to get her out of here" shouted Zoe as she pulled Cat to her feet and her arm over her shoulder. They shuffled up the slight inclined as Johnny pulled himself away. The watched him look down at Jimmy and spit.

"Come on" he said to the girls. As they reached the rocky entrance they heard laughing, they turned to see Jimmy still on the floor but with a manic grin as he laughed.

"She knows she wanted me, she may not admit it but she did. Tell Gary this means war amongst the grounds. He thinks he can be king. I won't let the sneaky bustard be king." Johnny started to walk towards Jimmy again but was pulled back by the girls.

"Leave him, please Johnny I want to go, I want to see Gary." Cat wimpered.

As they Jimmy by himself on the beach, Johnny pulled his phone out to get hold of Gary. Thankfully he wasn't to far away. "We will wait for you in the dorm, do you want us to wait in your room?" he asked.

"Yeah, is she okay? What happened?" Gary said panting as he raced towards the school from the vale light house.

"It's not my place to say something here boss. She needs to tell you herself, I think. She's pretty shaken up though. She just needs to see you. I'll get hold of Petey and meet you here soon." Johnny hung up the phone and watched the girls with a sad heart.

Gary peddled as hard as he could, the rage inside of him built like an animal after it's prey. Barely keeping his balance and he swerved between people, winces as the wind felt like razors across his face. His knuckles were white from the tight grip he hand. He near damn flung himself round the gates and the cross path to the dorms, as he closed in on the boys dorm, he jumped in the air flung the bike with force from his legs, he landed just before the steps of the dorm. He ran up the steps and through the door like time had stood still. Pushing Trent to the side, to reach his door, he kicked it open and looked round he saw Cat sat on his bed.

With one look, tears streamed down her face. She ran towards him, Gary's chest felt like it was caving in with every breathe and he gripped her in his arms. He buried his face in her neck. He could feel her shaking against him, as she sobbed in to his shoulders, he heard thunder clash and lightening light the room around them through the windows, tension and silence cut them all. Zoe walked over and started to rub her friends back, she felt helpless. Gary looked up and Johnny, "thank you, thank you for finding her"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The past few days had been dark, quiet and hard. The tension amongst the school grounds was almost unbearable. Gary had been on edge with all of it and today, today is the day he has to talk about it all. Reluctantly.

Gary sat in the happy volts waiting room, it smelt stale. The faded white wash tiles were filled with cracks, the lino flooring was scuffed and sticky, the lights buzzed from the cheap budgeting electrics they had installed. The hard plastic bench he was sat made his backside go numb, he shuffled about to try and gain some comfort but it was failing him. He stared at the hardware rubber doors, waiting for his therapist to come through. He rested on the edge of his knee's with his phone in his hands. He stared at a picture of Cat and himself kissing. He never thought he would have a background picture like this.

'Will call you when I'm done here. Stay rested and we will chill out this weekend babe x' Gary sent his text as he heard the rubber doors open.

"Gary, are you ready to follow through?" a tall, light haired man stood in front of him with his arm stretched out in to hall way. "I'm in the room to the right today"

Gary took a long sigh and walked passed the semi handsome stranger. As he entered the hall, He could hear faint screams and scuffles from the varis rooms. The room he entered smelt damp, it was dark and it felt confided, it was filled with a hard plastic table and two poorly stuffed chairs. On the table was two plastic white cups of water and the grubby window let in a poor amount of light. Gary choose one of the chairs closet to the window.

"Hmm, interesting." Gary looked up at his therapist with a raised eye brow. He let out a light cough. "Well, Gary. If you don't remember, my name is Dr. Onardal, this will be our second session. From your notes and our previous session, you usually sit in the darkest corner of the room. Away from the light or the window."

"I fancied a change. There's no harm in that" Gary spoke plainly.

"True" Dr. Onardal said pulling out his chair and taking a seat. As he opened up Gary's folder, Gary took in his blonde wavy hair, his slightly tanned skin. Noticed his was of a slim frame though his arms seemed thick with lean muscle, he had slight stubble on his chin and coffee smelling breath. Gary clasped his hands together and waited for the therapy to begin.

"Now Gary, your head teacher has informed me that not only do you been spending time with friends but you are also dating. Your grades have gone up rather dramatically and your parents informed me that you called you mother just to check in. Tell me, is it all a ploy or do you feel like the affects are you wanting a normal life?" Dr. Onardal clasped his hands also as he waited for a reply.

"I don't know how to answer that. I called my mom, so what. Cat suggested it would be nice for her, I have friends, so I'm not bored. School isn't exactly hard to keep up good grades, especially when it's not hard work. It's basic school work considering it's meant to be an academy." Gary shrugged.

"Okay, why don't you tell me about this girlfriend of yours? How did your mom take to it?" he said flexing his hand forward slightly.

"Well, she's Dr. Crabblesnitchs daughter. So, typically everyone is sceptical of my intentions, her mom is a stripper that lives in Vegas." Gary's eye sight floated to the window and what was outside. He could see the sun shining, he could see the green grass and birds flying in the partial cloudy sky, without realising, he just kept speaking without a filter. "She has this soft blonde hair, sometimes it smells like cherry's or apples, once in a while it'll smell like coconuts. She has this blue eye's, they are like sapphires, she's really funny, she's really sexy, she can be so cocky but you can't help but smile at her. She's so clever and I don't know what it is with her." Gary sat up and shook his head slightly. "she has this darkness to but it wasn't splashed out like mine was, I think maybe that's why there's something there or why I get this tingling in my stomach from time to time. I feel this like kinship with her, we've said we love each other" Gary finally realised he was blabbering on. He leant back in his chair and stared coldly at this therapist. "But that's normal for us hormone enraged teens"

Dr. Onardal had his hands placed against his mouth. He let out a small nod. "Gary how did your mom react to having a girlfriend?"

"She was over the moon, she even asked to speak to her to make sure she was real." Gary still spoke without tone.

"you realised you haven't shared any personal details with your own mother since you was 6 years old?" Gary nodded. "Gary, you mention being hormone enraged. I was a teen once with a girlfriend. Are you two engaging in intercourse?"

"Why?"

"Because it's part of your progression to know where you are at in your relationships, is that a yes?" Dr. Onardal was a little to curious and could honestly admit it wasn't on professional level.

"Yes, we fuck. Make love, screw, bonk, have a quickie while the clock goes tickie." Gary spoke with sarcasm.

"Is there any where specially? Is there anything that comes in to it?" Gary looked at him weirdly. "I think you know what I mean by that Gary, the idea here is that your open with me, so I can see if your putting each other in jeopardy."

"Nothing weird, sometimes gets a bit kinky but nothing weird. We do it mainly in my dorm or my brothers flat since I look after it for him when he's away. Classically we sneak in to her dads office and do it on the desk for a bit of thrill but that's it."

"Okay, lets track back for a bit. You mentioned these feelings you get with her?"

"Yeah" Gary sighed. "it's like ticklish lighting in my stomach. I wasn't sure if I should go see the nurse or not"

"Well, you can but she can't do anything for it" Dr. Onardal smiled.

"What do you mean? You've heard of this before?" Gary sat up with hast.

"I have, Gary. You're in love. Full blown, teenage crazy, hormone driven, epic love." Gary just stared at him. "This is why you have gained friends and doing better in school. It's why you keep second guessing your self when you speak. I've noticed you keep pulling yourself back after you let your guard down. It's why you called your mom for a catch up, I think on some level you've really connected with this fellow dark soul but it's doing you both some good"

"I want to end our session for the day." Gary said looking down. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Gary" he stopped at the door. "before you go, a word of advice." Gary turned around and waited. Dr. Onardal stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever your planning in your head, I suggest you give it up. Things aren't the same as last year and repeating things will not help you. You have a good thing going, you've let someone sink in and they have gone deep. maybe you should weigh up your options before you carry it out. I think this maybe the one thing that does break you if you loose her."

Gary let what Dr. Ornardal said sink in before he left, he walked out the building in a blur. He hadn't realised he was just walking without thought. Was this Doctor right? Was this really happening to him? He stood outside the rusted gates as it all came crashing down on him. He has the real deal, he has the real friends, he has a real life now but was It worth it?

Gary pulled out his phone, he saw a text off cat saying her and the girls were just in the libeary and will wait for his call. He called Cat's number it went to voice mail. "Hey babe, why don't you meet me at my brothers place and we will chill there. Just me and you. I'll probably call the guys over till you turn up. Love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gary was taking in the sun shine from the abnormally warm day in fall with a light jog around school grounds, the sky was filled with fluffy white clouds, the trees were almost naked, Gary could hear his own feet smacking against the ground louder the people around him, between the steps he could hear birds tweeting. The grounds where pretty lonely as almost everyone was in class, he was with out Cats company for a bit as she was taking extra math. Every now and then he would wave to a passer-by, a strange action he wasn't use to before. As he made his way passed the library, Gary decided to jump the wall inside of making his way round the path. Walking across the dirty dorm court yard he almost tripped over a ball, kicked over by Dan and Trent. He tapped it back and gave them a quick wave as he walked back up the steps.

The fresh smell of the air disappeared quickly, it was replaced by a stale smell of prepubescence skink. He almost regretted closing the door behind him self. As Gary looked down the poor lit hall to the common room door, Gary noticed Petey leaning against the wall next to the Tv, Petey had his left hand hanging out of his pocket, his feet were crossed, his right hand reached in to his back pocket of his jeans, to Gary's surprised they had oil stains on and pulled out a scrunched up packet of cigarettes. He held them towards Gary as an offering.

"How are we all today?" Gary reached for one and sat on the back of the sofa, his grubby white trainers dug in to the scratchy sofa. Zoe was sat on the left hand side of him, holding a coushion to her stomach. Johnny sat on a chair back words, fiddling with a lighter between his fingers. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and motioned for Johnny's Lighter. He took a long slow drag and released it with satisfaction. "What ? no reply? No joy? No gossip? Jesus, you lot are boring this morning"

They all looked at each other uncomfortably, "by god people, speak. Who died?"

"Sorry, Gaz. We was just talking about what we saw the other week with Cat and Jimmy. We didn't know if it was something you spoke about yet." Johnny said lighting up himself. Watching Gary's actions, he raised eye brows and gestured his hands forwards towards him as if to say 'proceed with your conversation' Johnny was unsure how to explain and was worried about upsetting Gary. "Zoe, why don't you explain, you could probably do it better than me"

"Um, okay." She shifted slightly more towards Gary. She was pulled at the edges of the cushion she was holding. "Well, we was coming back over the bridge and I was on the phone with Petey to see if he heard anything but there was no luck. Johnny stopped just passed the sandy path, that goes to that little beach, you know the one. At first we didn't hear anything and then we heard shouting" Zoe tried to mimic shouting in a sort of hushed voiced, she tried to repeat what she heard from Cat's mouth. "she was shouting no, Jimmy. No I don't want this." Zoe teared up slightly. " as we got to her, he was on top and she was fighting as much as she could, she was crying her eye's out. I honestly don't know what would have happened if Johnny wasn't there to tackle him off of her."

Gary's face had gone cold, he hadn't moved his hands for a few minutes. They was clasped together and his knuckles where turning white. He just stared at the black tv in front of him, he surprisingly spoke. "How has she been since?" He said in a low growl.

"Honestly Gary, she's been terrible. When she wakes up, she's straight to the bathroom being sick. She'll be half way through a meal and she's heaving, she's been so emotional. She hasn't been her self at all."

Johnny threw another smoke towards Gary, he looked like he needed it. "My self and Petey, have been talking about the stuff he was shouting about when we was getting Cat out of there. Despite the scrum bah=g making claims that she wanted him" Gary looked at Johnny with fury, Johnny stumbled his words as he spoke. " ah, well, well. Mm he, he was trying to tell us that this means war between you. He's got this stupid idea in his head that you're still trying to take over, so he has declared war like some crazy dictator. Petey thinks he knows what he was on about" AS Johnny motioned for Petey to take over he noticed a prep by the common room door.

It was Gord, he had his back towards them but he was slightly turned. He had his phone out, Johnny couldn't see very well but it seemed like he was recording something, was it their conversation. Gord looked behind him slightly and put his phone away. He straightened him self out and made a swift walk towards the door. Johnny pulled out his phone and looked for peanuts number 'watch over the preps house for me, tell me if you see Gord and what he does. Spread the word.'

"Wait, if there's a juvie school in blue skies, how come we've never heard of it before?. I live there surely I would of known about it ?" Zoe said looking over at Petey with confusion.

"it's a little out the way though, I think jimmy volunteers there, prior to Crabblesnitches instruction. I don't actually know what he does there though, neither of them ever told me." Petey went to speak again but the bell rang. He watched Gary jump up. "where you off to Gary?" he shouted after him as he walked away.

Gary turned around and looked at them. "Look head to the football field, I'm meeting Cat then we are heading there to do some laps. We can talk more there. Maybe she will open up about what happened if she's got it out of her system." Gary juggled his grey jogging bottoms pockets for his phone. Tapping the outside, he could only feel his own cig packet and matches. As he opened the door and took a whiff of fresh air cleaning his nose of the staleness of the dorm, he remembered he placed it in his socks. Bending down to pick it out, he noticed Jimmy at the cross path. Anger grew inside of him. Forgetting his phone Gary decided to follow him inside.

He was quickly as not to bring attention to him self, he shoved students out of his way as he made his way up to the steps of the main building. He shoved Sheldon to his left and heard a prefect shout something at him. Gary didn't care, he wasn't even listening. The school was flowing with students. Gary almost lost Jimmy as he looked round like a panicked cat. He saw the ginger buzz cut head cut walk in to the assembly room.

Cat could see Gary standing amongst the students looking round, he was easy to spot in his grey Bullworth T-shirt and grey bottoms. She was trying to see what he was looking at as he wasn't outside her class like he said he would be. She watched him dart underneath the level she was standing on. Avoiding seeing her father, she made her way towards the large scuffed up stairs that lead to the large logo of the school. As her hand touched the sticky brown banister rail, she heard shouting from the door behind. She stayed a moment, looking through the wooden bars in front her, staring at the bottom of the trophy case. Taking in the dirty dusty floor, she turned around and headed to the balcony door.

Before entering she took a quick look around so she wouldn't get caurght, she slowly pushed the door open, she could hear Jimmy telling someone to get out and to leave him alone. She creep down the isle, the room was dark and it was hard to make out any features around her, it was almost suffacting. The only lights where on stage, to which Jimmy was standing. There was varis ropes and pullies around his feet, a couple of stage lights to one side and some stage speakers on trollies waiting to be moved. As she reached the golden rails that was wrapped around the balcony, she peered over. About fifteen feet away from the stage was Gary. She gasped quietly to her self. "what the hell is he doing" she whispered.

"Seriously ?! SERIOUSLY, your just going to tell me to go away Jimbo. I should be kicking your goddamn head for what you tried to pull" Gary shouted over to him.

"Well, Scarface. I'm right here. Ready to go" Jimmy raised his out and he stood to face Jimmy.

Gary laughed. "hooo ooohhh you'd love that wouldn't you jimmy?! You'd want me out the way. Because that means you could get to Cathryn easier, you predator" Gary growled.

"WOW, real rich coming from the guy who has his own room reservation in happy volts. God knows what she see's in you. Probably some stupid hussy seeking attention by dating you." Jimmy back down and started attending the ropes again.

"I may have gone a little out of control but I didn't try to commit rape you fucking dirtbag. You crossed a whole new line, I should fucking kill you" Gary took a step forward slightly.

"HA, she wanted it, she wanted me. I could see it in her eyes Gary. She had to fight. She couldn't have her precious pet dog think she was getting her jolly's else where could she." Jimmy laughed at Gary.

Gary clenched his fists, the anger inside of him was almost over whelming, he wanted to kill jimmy but on school grounds was not the place and it was his word against Jimmy's. "One day, your going to be by your self, away from anyone, where no one can hear you…but me, I'll be there waiting and that'll be it Jimbo. No more games. No more fights. That'll be it." Gary walked off leaving Jimmy with his final throught.

As Cat snuck back out the way she came In, taking in what she just heard she didn't see the figure standing In front of her. She landed on her rump quite hard, "damnit why didn't you warn me you was there you moron." She looked up and saw her father standing over her.

"Well, that's rather rude of you considering you bumped in to me sweetheart." He leant out his hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Thank you dad, yes I'm fine. I think I'm more surprised if anything." She said dusting off her skirt. "Oh actually it's good I ran in to you. Did you speak to mum ?"

"No, I haven't why? We've not managed to catch each other on the phone." Crabblesnitch said squinting his eyes at his young daughter.

Cat started to play with her feet and mentioned to her dad to walk with her. " Well, Uncle Luca had an accident at work and he's in hospital, his wife, Lizzie is away. Her mom is on her death bed. So mums gone up to Delaware to look after their hoard of kids and help out with uncle Luca when he gets out of hospital" spoke with slight sadness as they reach the main entrance to the school. "Soo, mom wanted to know if it was okay if I stayed here for the holidays, she thinks it'll be better because of us getting on, with my friends and Gary being here to." She stood at a stand still looking up at her dad, awaiting his response.

"Just you, no mom? You'll be staying here with me for Christmas this year?" Crabblesnitch was a little shocked.

"Yeah, if that's okay of course?" she said looking hopeful.

"yes, yes. Yes of course. Its brilliant actually. We will get a proper tree, brand new decorations" Crabblesnitch was talking joyously.

"Oh wow, dad okay" she laughed.

"It'll be great and tell you want, just to sweeten the deal for you. Why don't you invite Gary's family and your friends. We will throw a party, this is a big thing" he placed a hand on her shoulder. " how does that sound sweetheart?" he smiled warmly.

"Do you know what dad?" she smiled warmly back. "That sounds really great. Does that mean Johnny and lola can come?" she asked with a little bit of cheek.

"Of course, I'm sure they're rough outing is just fashion." He chuckled at her. "Now, what are your plans for today? How are your friends and with Gary? Ms. Peabody mentioned she's seen you in the bathroom a few times being sick." He mentioned curiously.

"Everyone is good, Gary's great. He's been going to counselling but you know that. Erm, yeah. About that. I think I've just eaten something dodgy and it's taking a while to get out of my system. It's nothing to worry about. Anyway dad. Im meeting everyone at the football field. We're going to run some laps, do a work, healthy body, healthy mind and all that" she said starting to walk away.

"That's good to hear. I'll see you later sweetie" he waved her off then crossed his hands behind his back.

Cat looked around, the school grounds where filled with life. The day was beautiful. No clouds to be seen and the sun was lovely and warm, not even a touch of wind to leave a chill. she thought to her self as she walked around to the bull fountain that this will most likely be the last warm day before the holidays come. She stopped at the stone steps and took a deep breath of fresh air in.

She closed her eyes to bask in the sun a moment, but her peaceful moment was ruined by the sound of stomping cleets. "what the hell?" she said turning around, the entire football team, was in full gear running in lanes of three towards her. She stepped to the side as they came down the steps in numbers. "Kirby, what the hell are you guys doing?" she shouted towards the swarm of blue and white but no reply. The only sounds was grunting and in time running of their steps, she watched them go. They headed out of the car park, without breaking step, without looking round, not even tripping up their team mates. "Fucking jocks" she said turning towards the fountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm telling you Gary, it was nothing I have seen before. The entire football team and the cheerleaders were all tied up in the club house. Gagged too. Apparently, some guys from blue skies jumped them all, stripped them down and tied them up. They did a runner with the gear, Cat saw them actually. Some of Johnny's boys think they're from the Juvie school that Jimmy volunteers at. You should have been there" Petey was sat on the spinny chair that was with Gary's desk. He twisted back and forth while staring at a shirtless Gary. Only a lamp between and only a lamp to light the room. Petey watched Gary, he would only nod or let up a little smile. "Gary, are you okay?" Petey stabled his twisting.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind with school, having a girlfriend and the declaration of war like we're in the middle bloody ages." Gary raised his left eye brow and shook his head slightly. "Chuck me my smokes and be a babe and open the window for me" He said lighting a cigarette up in his mouth, he glanced at picky and threw one at him. "Lighten up your self okay? I'm fine." Gary slide down his bed, he rested his head on his left arm and propped up his right leg and took long and slow drags. "So, what's the plan tonight Peter? Chasing Zoe? Chasing Johnny? Or are you cuddling up to me tonight?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear but I will be out with the guys tonight. Going to play some pool, have a few beers and probably crash at the tenaments. You wanna join?" Petey stood up with his smoke hanging out his mouth, he walked over to his bed and pulled up his heavy leather jacket. It almost glistened in the dark light. He checked his hair quickly, pushing and smoothing it in to place. Gary shook his head. "Eh, suit your self. Try not to think of me when you touch your self" and with that Petey left.

Gary chuckled to him self quietly, he was impressed with the new confidant Petey. He felt like their friendship was real this time. He did feel bad that Zoe wasn't going to give it up to him though, they would make a strange little couple. "Ah well Pete, keep chasing that pointless tail." Gary said, shuffling slightly to get a little more comfort. With his semi free hand he, he placed his half smoked cigarette in his mouth and picked up his phone from the side of his bed.

'12:07 AM' he reach up slightly and switched off the lamp next to him. Only the moon light lit of the room, his skin seemed grey in its light. His toned muscles was relaxed perfectly and the scars across his body showed reluctantly. Taking a final draw of his cigarette, he put it out in his turtle shell ashtray. He stared at the picture as his phone wallpaper for a moment. It was him and Cat, it had a black and white filter over them kissing. It was taken a few months back when they played against one of their bigger rivals and won. They had a huge party that night. Gary was remembering the refreshing rain falling on the back of his hot head as he was leaning down to kiss his queen.

Gary held his phone to his chest and stared at the black thick lines across his body. Shadows from the blindes. He glanced at his phone again and did a little smirk. He swung his legs out of bed. He went across the room to the luke warm radiator to grab his navy blue sweat pants. Tugging at them to gain a little warmth over his boxers, he wondered to his desk. He turned the chair back wards and took a seat while looking at cats window. The window was black. "hmm." He grabs his phone.

'If your awake and a lone switch your lamp on twice xxx' he sends.

Her window blinks twice. As he was about to text Cat again, she text him a photo. She was fully clothed. In his hoodie and her skinny jeans.

'? Not very sexy is it babe xxx'

'Look up moron' "Okay I'll bite" he said looking up with a raised eyebrow.

Her light was back. He stayed watching, then there was a black figure in the window. unfortunately Gary didn't have super human vision but he was going to make the best out of what he was going to see. Watching with slightly squinted eye's. He could see she was sort of swaying from side to side, her arms went up then slowly down. He could see she was pulling her hoodie over her head and casting it aside. Then with swing of the hips to the right, she tugged her skinny jeans down slightly and again as she swung to the left and again to the right.

"Oh you dirty girl" he said with a dog dirty grin, his phone went again. ' good night baby, love you xxx' she said to him.

'you are a damn tease' he giggled his reply. He watched her lights go out. He stayed sat at his desk and fiddling with a pencil. While rotating it back forth between his fingers, his throught's wondered from Cat alone and naked in her bed without him to what Petey spoke about previously.

'Why would Petey sit here and Moeder me about the bloody football team.' Gary shook his head. ' I suppose it is strange that someone would tie them up and leave them in there' Gary scratched his head. ' but it was to small to be any of the nerds and they don't have that much money to bribe anyone. There's no way it was the townies. They've backed off since Zoe came back to school. Plus Edger is a dad now, he can't afford to be away from his little girl.' Gary stood up and grabbed his phone and smokes, walking to his door. He stopped at Petey's bed side table, to which was only on the right to the door. On his tableside, he had a green little smiling piggie, with purple dots. He shook it slightly. He heard a few dollars rolling around. "Atta boy Petey, always paying for my drinks." With bare feet he opened the door.

He looked down to the right, no one was there. He down the left and could see lights going off in the common room. He tilted his head slightly, "hopefully it'll be someone rather interesting." He pulled out a cigarette, popped it in his mouth and lit a match, covering the naked flame he brought it to his mouth and took a long drag. With a cool swish of his hand, he brought it to his side and let the smoke from his mouth flow freely as walked to the common room.

He looked just past the door way, it was Trent and peanut watching some black and white horror film. Peanut had hid arm draped over the back of the sofa, his grubby boots on a pulled up chair with his leather jacket draped down the back of it. Trent had his shit hanging down the left side of his chest, he was in blue fuzzy pajama pants, his hair was scruffy.

"Midnight tumble boys?" Gary asked with his cigarette hanging out his mouth. He looked at the low glowing lights on the drinks machine. He pressed one of the blue ones, it was hard to make out what he was ordering. The signs had become so faded it was a constant roulette.

"No way, I'm faithful to Kirby ill have you know" Trent said as he turned his head slightly.

"ah yes, I heard about his bondage session, how is the little mite?" Gary walked to the right hand of the sofa and sat on the arm next to peanut, all three watched the film while they spoke.

"ehh, his ego is a bit hurt, all of theirs is. Peanut and my self was just talking about it actually. None of them actually saw who it was, they had black ski masks on." Said Trent.

"Yeah but some of saw them going through new Coventry, me and lucky thought coach was doing a new punishment or something." Peanut spoke finally.

"Wait, what?" Gary broke his gaze from the T.v. "where was they heading to? Did you see?" he stood up.

"no, I didn't but Norton did, he was with Lola. Hey did you know they're in laws? His brother is marrying her sister. Crazy right." Peanut said looking up Gary.

"Yeah, great news in the new found incest community. Did he say where they went?" Gary said raising his voice in urgency.

"oh yeah, blue skies. Why?" Peanut sat up.

"No, reason. is Johnny and Petey still at new Coventry? I have an idea"

"yeah, they're there all night. Is everything okay Gary?"

"it will be, call them. tell them I'm on my way. I need them to find rope, paint, bed streets and some big ass bags." Gary ran out and down the hall to his room. He stopped in his tracks when something caught his eye. "hmm, Jimmy's room is open." He slowly wondered back up the hall, he prepared him self with every step. As he reached his door, he could hear Jimmy's chemistry set bubbling in the corner. He pushed the door open more from its inch wide creek.

"Jimmy, buddy. Are you in here?" he said calmly. As he looked round the dark and shadowy room, he saw that he was alone. He pushed the door more but was stopped by a few inches and a thump. Realising that was rather weird for a door, he looked at the back of it. He half expected Jimmy to be holding on to the back of it. There was a headshot of Gary, with darts in the picture. " I feel as if I should be more disturbed by this" he said quietly to him self.

He decided to leave before the resident Hannibal came back. Back in his own room, he wondered about looking for socks and a black hoodie, a hoodie was found and threw to the bed from the wash basket. His socks where a different matter. Looking around in a haste of a dark room that was poorly lit by a cramp green lamp, Gary decided Petey would loan him a pair. Crossing the room to Petey's chest of draws, he could smell lavender. This smell caught him off guard, as he opened the draw he hoped he would find a girls undies or scarf that no one knew about it but to what greeted him was the femme boy he knew and loved.

The draw was ordered neatly by colour, in the right hand corner of the draw was a little baggie, Gary was intrigued that maybe he wasn't, the beloved femme boy after all, but it was what was containing the lavender. Gary shook his head, he saw a fluffy blue pair of socks. "they will do perfectly bunny boy." Gary wondered back to his side the room. He picked up his hoodie and tugged it on, at the same time he tried to squish his shoes on his feet. 'BEEP BEEP'

Half way through tugging his hoodie on he paused. " who the hell is texting me at this time?" he pulled his hoodie right and grabbed his phone. Pushing his right foot back and forth to get it comfy inside his trainers. "Hey baby. Wanted to let you know Jimmy is in the dorms on my floor, seems to be in Mandy's room, EW! (still upsets Zoe, I think ) Lola said Johnny texted her that you guys are heading out. Is everything okay? Xxx"

Gary rolled his eyes, "Women…hey boo, everything is fine, lock your dorm room door please call me I anything happens, till I get to you just scream and tell the girls to scream to. Just doing guy things love ya xxxxxxx" Gary debated whether his text sounded cold or not but decided to send it any way. As he rushed out the doors and down the steps. He stopped and looked at her window . he sighed. ' I promise, I love you xxx' he stuck his tongure out to bite as he had a mild idea, he looked up Latin translate on his phone.

"welcome ad bellum"….. _welcome to war._


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, there's a lot on at home. i hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Catheryn Crabblesnitch." Cat growned "Catheryn Crabblesnitch." an unpolite voice called out in to Cat's room "CATHERYN CRABBLESNITCH, WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF BED!" she looked up to Ms. Peabody still in her Victorian night gown, she raised her eye brows in surprised concern.

"Yes, can I help you?" she said uncertain to what was happening.

Ms. Peabody sighed in annoyance. "This came for you today" she held up a letter. Cat got out of bed and rushed over with mild excitement. Cat near enough had to pry the envelope out of her boney, cold hands. Dusty musk filled her nostrils, it made her want to heave. "Ungrateful child" Ms. Peabody said as she stalked away.

"Slightly uncalled for, I believe" Cat walked back in to the room with a sway of her legs, she sat on the bed opposite the door, pushing Zoe's legs out of her way. She heard a grumble under the sheets. "It's about 07:30ish"

"Jesus, does that old crone ever sleep" Zoe said flipping on to her back and pushing the Duva down. "What you got there?" Zoe said yawning and looking over to Lola's bed. "hmm, 8th night in a row" Lola's bed was empty and still made.

"it's a letter of sorts… and its perfumed" her excitement faded in to curiosity. She started pulling at the envelope, it revealed a pinky salmon paper with crinkle cut edges. she could feel Zoe slowly emerging from the wafty Duva. Cat scanned the letter. "Wait, it's a love poem? Do you think Gary would send this?"

Zoe scratched the left side of her head, her hair looked like it had been shocked, shot and frazzled. The look on her face couldn't be more annoyed. "sometimes I really debate how much you know your own boyfriend. Gary's idea of romantic is making out while covered in someone else's blood."

"It's romantic for vampires and cannibals?" Cat said humourlessly.

"Ah yes, so who will you be eating for breakfast bestie?" Zoe said with a small smile and raised eyebrows. She lent on her two hands to push her self up, she crossed her legs as she relaxed against the poorly padded head board. "god I hate this fucking pink room, the make your eyes hurt when your hung over" she reached over for her pack of smokes and threw one at Cat"

"Cheers," Cat got up and locked the door, she then wondered over to the windows and opened both, she sat on the large window cill and she scrummaged for a lighter on the itchy carpet floor.

Zoe took in a long, life needing drag. She blew it out with a great sigh of relief. "So, whose it from, if you say jimmy. Someone shall die."

"it doesn't actually say, it isn't signed, I'll read it out. Maybe we can make sense of it." Cat cleared her throat.

' A dark lonely night, is only bright, with your light.

A cooling breeze is only refreshing, when I know you aren't distressing.

A love can be so pure, if only between us, the land will have a cure.

A bloodline so rich, in a few years, we shall be hitched.

I promise to you, when the time is due,

You will say I do.'

"No, I don't think this is Gary or Jimmy. Its rather strange though. Maybe it's a prank?" Cat threw the filter out the window. "I mean that seems more plausible than anything. I'll ring Gary though to make sure." Cat threw her self down on the her bed with a humph. She flicked through her contacts till she found Gary's number. While ringing him, she played with the edges of her teeth with her tongue, she leaned back as the phone kept ringing . she stared at the line where the ceiling became the wall. "okay, Gary's not answering either. What is going on today? In fact no, I don't want to know. I'm going for a shower before it gets weirder."

"that's a good idea. When I can be bothered I will join you" Zoe took one look over, Cat looked green. "Are you okay?" before Cat could answer she flew from the bedroom to the toilets. Zoe jumped from bed and watched her from the door way. "Hey watch Breatrice" Zoe walked down following the sound of vomiting, "Sorry B, she's having a weird morning" Breatrice walked away with a shocked look across her face.

Zoe walked in to the streamy bathroom, she looked left and saw girls looking towards the toilets in disgust. She looked right and crossed her arms as she walked. She found Cat in the middle cubicle, coughing her guts up." You was saying ?" Cat lifted a middle finger to wards Zoe as she kept coughing and heaving, Zoe giggled. "I'll go get your bathroom stuff." She giggled again as the middle finger turned in to a thumbs up.

As Zoe walked back down the hall to her shared room, she contemplated Cat's strange behaviour of late. She's been bra shopping an awful lot, she's also been eating strangely at weird times also. Like the other night, Lola found Cat eating pickles and sugar on the attack stairs, who does that? Then there's been the crying at the strangest things, like when she failed the surprise math quiz. As Zoe entered her room she looked at the calendar stapled on to the side of the first wardrobe. It was two days before Halloween. She only saw the red dots she put on from the 10th to the 16th and the pink ones Lola put on from the 5th to the 12th, someone else's was missing. As Zoe went over to the other side the room and almost tripping on the pink barf trail on the floor. She debated in her mind where Cat kept her hand diary. Opening the beaten wood doors and being greeted by musky smells, she pulled down the blue towels and the golden wash bag 'PLOP' just like a wish come true there was Cat's hand diary. Flicking through, she noticed that Cat hadn't written anything down since September the 6th. She needed to double check this but first a phone call to Lola and to take cat's things to her before she was sick anymore.

'SPLASH'

"What the fuck?!" Gary looked up to see an alder prefect standing over him with a dripping bucket. "What is your problem? I was sleeping" Gary growled, he stood on his knees and wrapped his itchy blankets around himself for decency.

"I have to take you, the half & half and the criminal to Dr. Crabblesnitch. He's aware of the banner you hung up at Blue skies young offenders school. As well as the other damaged property." Gary without notion got out of bed and straight to his wardrobe, Petey did the same.

Nether bothered with their actual school uniforms but their hoodies instead. The school logo was printed largely across the back with their last names across the shoulders. Gary pulled up some dark grey jeans and a pair of black trainers with a white trim. Petey stood in white sneakers and light blue jeans by the door.

"You ready, buddy?" Petey said, he chucked a smoke towards Gary "Johnny is meeting us outside, we are being escorted over like prisoners with out handcuffs." The lit up and walked out their room like gangsters to the start of their music video. Leaving a trail of smoke behind them. as they walked down the hall to the doors, they noticed a fuzzy red hair cut watching them leave.

"Morning Jimbo, see you on the other side right?" Gary said throwing his filter at Jimmy's feet.

"If you only knew Gary, If you only knew." He smoothly and turning back in to his own room.

The sun was bright on their faces, Johnny was sitting on the steps wall waiting on them. they shared a nod between each other and made their way down the same path as the six prefects waiting on them. three had stopped on the left hand side of the archway of the boys dorm, as the boys passed they followed behind. Gary assumed it was a run away, in this case they had no chance. It was two to one.

Gary took notice of the clouds in the sky, that there was next to no leaves left. That it was only around the corner to Halloween and the dance that was coming. That some of the grass started to lose it's brightness, there was a slight chill in the air. As they walked past the cross way, for the first time that morning, his thoughts was flooded with Cat. He touched his pockets for his phone. He hadn't got it on him. He was in deep shit now.

The boys sat on three Victorian styled chairs in front of the head teacher. Johnny on the left and petey on the right, closet to the doors. He was frowning but he hadn't looked angry, in a way this was more worrying. He thanked the prefects and waved them away. MS. Denvers tried to enter but she was banished with a huff also. The fire roared behind him, the amber glowing around him, almost made Gary feel like he was about to make a deal with the devil him self. But still, with every hand gesture or movement. Every now and again Gary's throughts would wonder during the speech of bad behaviour to ' I had your daughter right there on that desk' 'she gave me head in your chair' 'where your hand is on the desk, is where she was bent over' Gary's attention was brought back suddenly when he heard the doors to his right close. With wide eyes he realised he was alone.

"Mr. Smith, you must be wondering what happened?" Gary looked forward to the almost bored voice of his girlfriends dad. was sat in his worn leather chair leaning back, he intertwined his fingers across his stomach.

"a little bit, yes sir. Am I in more trouble than my two friends?" Gary is unsure how to play the situation he has been handed.

"No" he said simply. "I just wish to discuss the school, you demolished. Though I am grateful that you and your boys brought back our footballs teams uniform. I'm sure that'll score you some points on the team. Do you still play?"

"No, sir. I haven't played for a while now. Though casually few the years coach has called me up for hockey or boxing." Gary arched his brow, for some reason he doesn't believe that the reason he has been called her is for talking of sports.

"You should play again. You used to be a great team player, maybe could help make our defense stronger? But talking of boxing and our original subject at hand. The school you trashed, is ran by an old school friend of mine. Mr. Holmes, nasty Irish man. He runs his school with iron fist and somehow taken a liking to Jimmy Hopkins." Crabblesnitch spoke while placing two tumbler glasses on the table and a dark bottle Gary is sure he's seen a certain English teacher with on a occasion or two. "he came here this morning with info from Jimmy, hence why we know you did it BUT he wont be pressing charges nor will you be punished. He's offered a boxing match instead to settle any forth coming battles that we don't wish to bring the schools in to. It's bad for moral, you see." He poured some dark brown liquid in to one of the crystal tumblers and scooted it towards Gary. "If our school, were to win" he said taking a sip. "then you, will be rewarded that one thing you really, really, really want Gary. Whether its in the hole, the ring. The gym or the woods. A blind eye will be turned" with a warm smile, crabblesnitch held up his glass.

Gary held his "I swear on my soul, we will win sir" with that Gary had sold his soul.

Petey sat in the library flicking through books but not taking in their math equations like he wanted sat in the rusted colour wood study table he took in his surroundings. The old croon that was the library lady was no longer around but the nerds volunteered to look after the library for extra credit. They seemed to have noticed him in the amber lit hall. He could hear the crackling of the fire to his left at the end of the room, he sighed from the glances and looked straight a head the door. There seemed to be a invisible barrier around him because they wouldn't even come close to mock him anymore now he was a greaser. His thought's wondered to the thought of Zoe and wondered if she even noticed him anymore now? Was being a greaser to off putting? Or was this a silly crush that he had developed.

"Oh my god Petey, what is that over sized scar tissue on your arm?" his head shot to his left. it was breatrice. Looking horrified.

He looked down casually at his arm. "Oh you mean the slash?" he pointed to it. "well after you get instated in to the greasers they scar your left arm with a slash, the whole wrong side of the tracks thing. Yanno?"

"Wow, I throught you just dressed like them to get the bully's to leave you alone." She said moving her hand slowly towards it "I don't know if you know Petey but a bad boy really is a girls weakness, especially one that would be good just for her"

"Yeah and that's why he's not around you guys any more zipmite." The both looked round to the right to find Zoe standing there. Beatrice left in a hurry clutching her books before she could touch Peteys scar. She grabbed Petey by the scruff of his white top and dragged him towards the stairs.

Half way up petey pulled away "Hey what the hell are you doing? Do you know how rude you was right then? Beatrice didn't deserve that." Petey was really annoyed at zoe for being mean to his friend.

"What do you expect the female pervert was about to touch you, you saw what she was and is still like with jimmy, she writes friend fiction about him. She's a stalker" she said defending her self.

"Zoe what the hell do you care about people touching or stalking me?" petey walked up the final steps and looked down on her" with raised eye brows.

"I don't… I just…thought.." she struggled to speak, she stood in front of him, only just now she realised they was the same height. 'when did he grow?' getting anxious with her throught, her eyes darted to the right to miss his gaze. She wrapped her left arm across to hold her right elbow.

"Well Zoe we don't have all day, what does it matter?" Petey noticed her body language and decided to push her further. With out realising she pushed her body forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips where soft and tasted like strawberry's from her lip balm. His hands stayed flared for a moment before he placed them gently on her waist while he reacted to her kiss. As they were losing them self's in the moment a familiar voice broke them a apart.

"Well, I be damned. That's a sight I never thought id be seeing." Johnny said at the bottom of the stair case leaning on the dark would rail. "looks like it tasted good too" he said with a grin.

"shut up man" Pete said wanting to grown in annoyance, with his left arm still around Zoe, he spoke again. "What do you want dude?"

"you asked me to come get you for gym? We got track and we are meeting Gary. Remember?" he crossed his arms. "Come on you two."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long, my eldest had surgery, all has gone well and shes back on the mend and some of my time is now free :) hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 13

"What, no Zoe. Seriously. You shouldn't be trying to put something like that in my head. It's just cruel." Cat said shaking her head. Trying to listen to Zoe's voice of reason, she stared forward to the railing that was above the hall. In front she could see the edges of the swimming pool and the large windows that let the sun bask cover and fill it all. There was still a hint of chlorine in the air. The balcony away from every body really made her feel like she had her own little peace bubble.

"Please do a test, just for sake of mind." Zoe said leaning against the wall. She leant forward to capture her friends hand.

"She's right you now, you have been acting weird for a while now. Like who the hell pukes their guts up after a smoke for no reason. completely unprovoked." Lola was leaning against the rusted railing with a smoke in her right hand and left folded across. Her legs folded the opposite to her. "Why not do one to play it safe? I do every now and then and I feel great after!" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"have you guys even tried being safe at all?" Zoe asked now standing up and walking over to the railing also.

"Look, guys. You know how our body's work. One day a dodgy stomach, the next our periods doesn't come because we're extra stressed. It's completely normal." She tried to convince them.

"You've not wrote anything since the 6th of September, today is the 30th of October. You're a wee bit far behind love. You need to do a test to be on the safe side." Zoe looked at her with worrying eyes. "please Cat"

Cat took a big sigh before she was about to answer but she was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Derby herrington, I don't remember asking for a soulless incest riddled monkey to call me?" she said almost sounding annoyed.

"hello love, did you get my letter sent to you this morning?" she heard down the phone, she held the letter to the girls and mouthed ' IT'S FROM DERBY!'

'ON THE FOOTBALL FIELD'

"Wait, your telling me, that Crabblesnitch wants you, to round up a bunch of boys to go head to head with a bunch of criminals?" Johnny said stretching down to his toes.

"yeap, then if I can get us to win. I get Jimmy with a bow, in a location of my choice" Gary said while pulling at his right leg to stretch his front thigh muscles.

"Come on ladies, lets do some laps before it starts raining" a familiar voice called over. Gary didn't look though.

"aahh, shut up, no one respects the gym teacher" Johnny waved over. "Can he do that? Like legally?" Johnny started at a moderate pace to keep him and Gary talking. Every now and then he would look over to Petey in the middle of the field throwing a ball back and forth with peanut. He smirked at his little friends progress.

"I have no idea and I am not asking. I'm seeing it as a little son and father in law bonding. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Gary said pushing him self a little more. "Anyway, I gotta think of who I want on this team." He looked up as he felt cold drips of water coming down on to his skin. "goddamn it" he said coming to a holt.

"er, Gary. You may want to look up" Johnny said looking over at Mandy, Kristy and Pinky making their way over to them with an extra swing in their steps.

"Come on boys, we gotta go to the gym" the voice called out again.

"Hey Gary, word on the play ground is that you're the big cheese again." Mandy said huskily.

"So, what's it to you?" he said talking off his shirt walking past. Johnny grasped in shock as Gary shunned the queen B.

She paced up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "wow, have you been working out?"

"yes, with ,MY GIRLFRIEND" he felt he was getting rude, he didn't like Mandy at the best of times let alone now she wanted something.

"Oh, are you still with that skank? Does that mean you won't be taking me to the dance tomorrow night? You know I heard about her and Jimmy. Everyone knows about her throwing herself at him. That's embarrassing Gary. You should totally have more respect for yourself and most definitely be with someone who has respect for you." She huffed off before anyone could reply.

Gary still annoyed, called after her "You know that you was loose to start with and probably like a wizard sleeve now. No wonder ONLY Earnest wants you now. He could probably climb on up in there" from the corner of his eye he could see steam leaving his skin, from anger? Or his work out.

"Jeez, little bro. I hope that's not this girlfriend mom keeps mentioning to me" Gary turned to the familiar voice barking orders at him all lesson.

"Oh my god, why are you here?" he said looking up at his brother with annoyance.

"I'm your new gym teacher, the last one got caught with drugs. Again. But hey, not body respects a gym teacher" he said smiling, he looked over to Johnny, who was only an inch or two shorter than he was. "Hi Tony smith, the alpha to this beta" he said roughing up the scarred boys hair.

"You fucking wish. And no, that's not my girlfriend. My girlfriend is actually worth looking at." He said walking to wards the steps with his shirt in hand "Now lets move, even I'm feeling a chill."

As they entered the gym, Petey was waiting by the main entrance to the changing rooms for them. He nodded towards them. "hey Tony" he called over to the two boys and a man.

"hey little Pete, what in the world happened to you?" Tony said as the boys came to a stop in front of him.

"He finally hit puberty, yeah its later than everyone else, but the hare doesn't win the race. Does it femmie?" Gary said smugly as he threw his shirt over his shoulder.

"Calling me femmie like I'm soft, when your flashing you titties in hopes your girlfriend might see." Petey said with some cheek and pulling Garys shirt from his shoulder with slight disgust.

"Hey, Petey. I hear that you'll be stirring up my porridge, never knew sloppy seconds was your style." Jimmy said walking past the group with Bif and Chad as if he was one of the preps. Petey lunged at him but was stopped by Tony. "Good poodle. Stay down" he walking towards the exit.

"Anyway" Tony says distracting everyone again. "What's my little brothers plans today? I would like to meet this so called girlfriend. Moms worried, thinks she's changing you" He said crossing his arms and keeping an eye on Petey. "But don't worry, she hopes it's for the best" he said glancing back at Gary.

"sadly, I have counselling today when schools done. So probably not today" Gary spoke as he walked down the stairs. "Possibly tomorrow, okay?" he hadn't heard his brothers answer as he kept walking due to hearing a familiar group of girls laughing. With a warm smirk on his face he walked towards the pool room. Half way he stops to listen before greeting the girls.

"Oh Derby, how sweet of you but in all honesty, what do you have to offer me?" cat spoke sarcastically. But Gary misheard this, Gary's anger started to take over. "I mean really, leaving Gary. As it is a very temping idea. I don't see why it would even be worth it. Pinky speaks you know."

In Gary's rage he rushed round the corner and up the mucky steps. Standing on the high platform looking down at Lola and Zoe leaning against the rusted white railing. Breathing raggedly through his nostrils, the girls laughter made it worse and fed his rage more. Lola noticed him first then tapped Zoe's arm.

"Erm, Gary, what you doing? You okay dude?" Zoe was nervous and shifted on her feet.

"AM I OKAY? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" He said walking towards them and down a couple of steps so he was standing in front of his girlfriend who was white as a ghost " WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ? COMPARING MY MAN HOOD WITH THAT IMBRED PIECE OF PIG FOLLOW! SUDDENYL THE SCHOOL PHYSCHO NOT CUTTING FOR YOU, YA NEED TO UP GRADE IS THAT IT BABE?" He said walking towards her slowly. She stood up and hung up her phone.

"Gary, I can promise you, this is not even close to what it seems. I was being sarcastic." She said slowly stepping back. Gary ignored the calls of Zoe and Lola or them shouting this is not the time to be stressing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECTING ME TO BELIEVE YOU" he shouted at her, he could here foot steps running up the stairs, he expected it to be a crowd of people ready to watch him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN WITH YOU AND THIS IS HAPPENING" Gary was only inches from her now, without realises his hands had burled up in to fists "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

As his rage tried to take over completely, a white wall was coming over his eyes blocking out almost all of his thoughts of reason. As the white wall almost took over completely, he was reconised a broad chest in front of him.

"Woah, little brother. Lets calm It down. Lets give the girl some space. Gary, look at me" Tony said holding his face "HEY" he said tapping him "LETS CALM IT DOWN AND BACK IT THE FUCK UP" He said firmly.

While blinking rapidly, Gary could feel his senses coming back to reality. His brother was standing in between him and his girlfriend, who currently looked petrified. He looked round to his right, Lola and Zoe was just as scared but couldn't move. To his left Johnny and Petey was standing confused but ready to move.

"Dude, what the fuck" Johnny standing springing his hands out in shock.

With deep breathes, moving his head between everyone. "when I left you guys, I heard the girls laughing and, and I heard Cat talking on the phone and the girls laughing. She was talking to Derby, she wanted reasons from him to why she should leave me form."

"She was being sarcastic, you selfish moron, jees you really shouldn't stress her out right now" Zoe hit Lola and told her to shush.

"What'da mean she was being sarcastic?" Johnny said annoyed at his girlfriend.

"Jesus, don't you guys know? Haven't you been keeping checks about? Derby's family is keeping that juvie place open and letting them use the gym in the vale. It's why Jimmy is so chummy with them. why do you think they're around him constantly? They are his body guards while stopping the juvie kids from robbing them and ruining their reputation. Cat would never leave, I mean never Gary. She was just winding Derby up because of the love letter he sent her this morning" Lola said lighting up another cigarette.

"He did what?" Gary said with wide eyes. "why didn't you tell me ?" he said looking round Tony at Cat.

"Gary, she never got chance and to bloody start with, she thought it was you being a big soft heart. Yanno since you both dating and shaggin with out condoms." Zoe said annoyance.

"Girls, shut up now" Cat said through her teeth.

"What?" Gary said confused and angry. "where is he?" he said looking at Cat.

"Gary, I don't know, why do you need to know" she said still shaking at Gary's up and down moods.

"Tell me where he is not Catheryn" he said with raised eye browns and through his teeth.

"Gary, baby" she said walking towards him. "I'm serious. I don't know where he is. I'm not protecting him, I just honestly don't know. I need you to calm down, okay?" she could see her words were wasted. As she stood in front him, she could feel the heat of his rage from his skin. "Gary, baby. Don't do it. I know exactly what your thinking right now. You need to calm down" just as she was about to place her right hand slowly on his shoulder. He flew to his right then flung him self over the balcony, he landed swiftly on his feet. Her fingers tips grazed his skin. "GARY" she shouted over the balcony and his darted through the door in to the rain.

"We've got him" Petey shouted from the stairs as him and Johnny ran after him.

"It's time to get the boys in place" Derby said, looking down in to the fire place. "He's most definitely on his way" Derby leant against the wall and crossed his arms. "Don't mess this up Hopkins"

"I'll rally them up" Jimmy said walking away.

Gary barged through the neat blue doors, to be greeted by two perfectly polished knights and brown open doors. The large room was dark with a glow from the roaring fire place. Derby was sat on the sofa, with his left arm stretched across the back, despite Derby clearly being cahoots with the devil, the fire place glow almost looked angelic.

Gary was like a bull to his target, he started to run at him. As he was only a few feet from Derby, he saw a bat to fly on to his back,. "now boys" he suddenly felt multiply feet and fists hitting against him. Every now and then he would feel a bat against his back and his head, a large boot to the chest knock the wind from his lungs. He managed to roll on to his back, To where he felt heels after heels across his face. As blood poured in to his mouth and across his face he started to black out he recognised a couple of voices shouting, he felt them running towards him but to soon it all went to black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What do you remember?" Dr. Onardal said plainly. He was looking at his paper to take notes.

Gary spoke with strain, his bruised and split lips hurt with every word. "I remember talking to Johnny"

"About?" Onardal looked up briefly

"Don't remember" Gary lied as a flash back of Crabblesnitch and himself talking flooded his mind. Onardal motioned for him to carry on. "I remember, Mandy and her minions came over, she was flirting with me. She thinks by going to the dance with me, she will be named Ghoul queen."

"What is a Ghoul queen?" he was confused.

"It's the bullworth Halloween version of prom king and queen. I told her to get fucked. Lola and Zoe made us candidates since Petey is on the committee for the Halloween party. I know it would mean the world to Cat, if we won. She loves this cheesy shit. Do you mind if I smoke?" Gary said looking up with bruised eyes.

Dr. Onardal sighed. "do you mind if I do?" Gary offered him one of his, he took it moothly. Onardal, readjusted his sitting postion, he now had his bent knee resting against the table and his clipboard against his leg. He smoked with his free hand. He looked Gary over.

His head was black, blue and pale olive. His right eye was as swollen as if it had been bitten by a venomous snake. His bottom left of lips was split deeply. Bruses covered the right side of his neck going down to his shoulders. Anger still floated in his eyes, he exhaled in to the ceiling, Gary flung his right arm over the back of his chair. His left was on the table with the smoke dancing around it. His knuckles were covered in scars and fresh wounds. He noticed Gary wore clean clothes since he just spent three days in hospital. Fresh black jeans, a dark grey flannel shirt tied around his hips and perfectly white wife beater vest on.

"You rejected her, what happened next?" he said with a little more interest. Gary spoke with none.

"Found out my brother Tony is the new gym teacher. Probably to make sure I am behaving. We walked back to the gym. Jimmy made a reference to stirring his porridge to Petey because his now banging his ex or something." Gary would motion with his hands from time to time. " After some chit chat, I left and I heard the girls laughing front the attached building. I over Cat speaking to derby, I thought she was planning to leave me. My rage it took over. By the time I realised what was happening I had already scared Cat. Had her pinned against a wall almost. It's a bit blurry, zoe mentioned us having sex with out condoms. No idea why." Onardal raised an eye brow " I then remember, the fire place lighting the room, I remember the bat, I remember the beating then I think I heard Johnny busting in to save me. I remember seeing Petey. He was like ' it's gunna be okay, we'll get you to a hospital. You'll be okay' next I know I'm waking up in the general hospital."

"are you still angry?" Onardal asked as he finished writing his notes up.

"Yes, some inbreed creep is after my girlfriend. Then had his goons beat me in to submission." Gary huffed and put his smoke out on the table.

"talk to me about the Halloween party, is it still happening?"

Gary glared through his eye lashes at the blonde hair man. "Seriously?" Gary huffed. "yeah, it got pushed back a week, while I was in hospital every one decided we was going as zombie chipmunks and chipettes, take a guess at whose Alvin and Britney?" watching Onardal chuckle lightly at the thought of these zombie chipmunks lightened the mood for Gary.

"Petey and Zoe? Lemme guess theodore and little female green one?" Gary nodded.

"Lola insisted being the smart purple one because it doesn't clash with her hair. Whatever the fuck that means" Gary shook his head. "the party is later tonight, my brother said he might dress up as Dave for a giggle, lord knows he would suit it." Gary said smiling gently.

"how do you feel about your brother being at school ? amongst the facility?"

"I honestly haven't processed it yet, we'll save that for the next session though. BUT while in hospital, he spoke to me about safe sex, thanks to the girls. That was a barrel of dead fish."

"yes, you made a reference earlier, is there a reason why you think?" Onardal sat up straight and waited for the response.

"No idea, I even had the girls telling me before that Cat is acting weird, with being sick or off food. I dunno. Just being protective probably." He said lighting up again.

"Gary, how have things affected you since this relationship started?"

"I am completely different, I'm organised, I'm doing homework, I'm not plotting evil plotting …much" he winked " I dunno doc, guess a woman really can change you." He said smiling.

"Just as a hypothecial, what if you guys had kids?" Onardal blurted out.

"what? Are youinsane, we're sixteen, almost seventeen. Would be crazy, i dunno maybe in a few years if we're still together, at least that's what I hope. I see it with her." Gary spoke seriously.

"Gary, I don't wish to alarm you. But by going on some of the facts you've stated, and the remarks of your friends, I have reason to believe that Cat maybe pregnant." Onardal sat up and looked Gary straight in the eyes.

Gary pushed his tongue in to the cut on the left side of his mouth, looking Onardal back in to the eyes, he started laughing. "doc, seriously. Your funny dude, you are a funny guy. My girlfriend pregnant. Not happening. No but tell you what, I'll mention what you said to her. I got a party to get ready for. See you later." Gary said as he stood up and left the room back wards.

As he walked through the chilling halls of happy volts, he blocked out the screams and pleas for help. He throught over what Dr. Onardal had just said to him. He shook his head lightly, passing off the ridiculous motion of Cat being pregnant. Waiting to be buzzed in to the waiting room, the throught of zombie chipmunks crossed his mind. "Oh god, tonight will be terrible"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, I'm super sorry it's been so long. As you know I have a busy life, I'm hoping around hubby working late, I can smash out some chapters. Fingers crossed, anyway enjoy! Please do get in touch though let me know what you think so far! Good or bad feed back is always good!

Chapter 15

The musky stink of the gym raided Cat's nostrils, the roof faded to dark with terrible cheap, black and orange streamers. Purple bats blotched around with the odd pumpkin, terrible skeletons over the doors and witch stickers on the walls. The buffet from across the room, looked more dead than a corpse and the music was almost an 80's throw back party! Everyone's costumes cheered her up though, to her surprise. Her own father dressed up as count Dracula himself, it strangely suited him to well!

Sat on the wooden spare chair by the entry Cat watched her friends dance together cutely, with a gentle sigh, she got up and left the over filled room. Some of the jocks where up to their usual antics of pranks and pumpkin smashing. She looked to the found and could see Enda having her wicked way with a prefect. It felt like a small justice.

"Hey Cat or should I say dead Britney?" a confused voice to her right made her turn.

"Hiya, Beatrice. What are you supposed to be?" she said looking equally confused at the young girl dressed like a cat with a box around her and a question mark on it.

"Oh" she said looking down and with a sweet smile. "I'm shrodednores cat" she smiled more as she saw it click on Cat's face. "Why aren't you with Gary?"

"I don't know, I thought he would have been here, it's been 45 minutes, ghoul king Trent and queen Kirby one by the way." She said softly.

"I know, I rigged it for them. they're much nicer now they're out in the open and they've been helping me with my confidence around boys, I even got a date tonight with Dan, Kirby's best friend" she said with so much excitement. "You guys would have one by the way. Mandy, Ted, Pinky, Gord and Jimmy with Christy, would have lost by a land slide. Pretty much everyone voted for you and with the comments why, everyone said your like this super nice couple and they never thought they'd see that. I'm sorry I rigged it." She said looking a little sad.

"Ya know, Beatrice, don't worry about it. What you did will last with them forever and it'll mean more to them and you can make it up to me for Mr and Mrs Claus for the Christmas" she said smiling. They walked slowly towards the football field.

"It's a done deal. Oh, I did make a copy of all of them. and I sent them to you as a present. I thought you'd like to know how much you fit in here and how much even Gary is liked now" she smiled warmly. "do you want to join Dan and I in the corn field maze? It's only on the football field?" she asked politely.

"No, you go enjoy your date, you deserve it. I'll watch from the balcony's though." She waved her friend good bye.

Cat rested her hands on the cool stone balcony wall and over looked the corn field that over took their school football field. The sky was black and had no stars, the air was filled with laughter and hormones. Looking down at her ripped, blooded pink clothes. She felt slightly like a fool. Waiting on the wall, she stroked her tummy as she didn't feel the best either and now Gary turned out to be a no show. With another sigh, she texted to the girls she was heading back to the dorm, she wasn't feeling up to it.

"Now, what is with that face tuts?" The familiar voice grew annoyance in her.

"WHERE. THE. FUCK. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?" she said through her teeth to control the volume as she stomped towards Gary.

"honestly? I got locked in my god damn dorm room because jimmy the giantic ass wipe, cut all my phone chargers. Glued my windows closed and stuck a chair behind the door to stop me. If it was for the ghoul queens coming back for some weird bunny loving in their creepy bunny suits of god knows what. I wouldn't of came. Why are you so angry?" he said with strain and anger him self.

"Why do you think? I thought you stood me up and I couldn't get hold of you. And also they are bugs and Lola. Have respect for the effort Gary" she pouted, tears burned in her eye's as she could feel twinges of pain.

"Hey are you guys really leaving?" Petey shouted over as he walked over.

"Hey Gaarrryyyy, where have you been man. You missed the whole thing.

"I'll explain later dude. Currently, I'm trying to deal with a bitchy girl friend right now" Gary said glaring at her.

"Don't fucking talk about me like that, what is your deal ?" Cat was working her self up the more pain she got in with her stomach.

"MY DEAL? MY FUCKING DEAL? SERIOUS CAT YOU NEED TO GO SEE MY SHRINK WHEN HE SEES A FUCKING SHRINK" Gary started to raise his voice even more.

"You bustard, how could you fucking say that?" Cat said getting in to his face.

Gary, squared up to her. "Yanno, whats really fucking Cat. He mentioned the possibility about you being pregnant, it turns out your just bat shit crazy." He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Gary, did you stop and think for one second that it might be possible that I am pregnant?" she said almost in a growl.

He turned slowly with dark eyes' "what did you just say?" angry reeked through his voice.

She stood close to his face. " I am the mother to your child Gary Smith. I'm preg.." his hands weren't around her throat as he slammed her in to the stone pillar.

"I am not going to be a dad. I can't be a dad. I'm not even close to being a father." His could hear detuned voices around him as they called his name. he watched her lifelessly as if something else was controlling his body. He watched her grasping for breathe as her hands prided at his.

"Gary." She said spoke with great strain. Almost like a forced whisper. "Stop, please." She watched his eyes move slowly down to her legs, where she could feel them moist, she assumed her body naturally urinated it's self out the feel. The horrific look on her friends faces said other wise. Gary's grip became soft as he looked back up with sad and hollow eyes.. she felt weak. "Gary, help me."

Cat felt her self starting to fall when Gary bridal swept her from the floor. "CALL A FUCKING AMBERLANCE, SOME ONE HELP! CALL AN AMBERLANCE" Gary ran with her to the fountain, she could hear their friends foots following like a mass of a dog pack. Slowly bouncing down the steps she caught a glimpse of her legs, they where soaked with a rich, deep and bright red. She could feel Gary turning to the left to run past the car park.

"GARY, TONY SAYS THEY'LL BE OUT FRONT, THEY'RE COMING FOR HER" she heard Petey shouting from somewhere. She could finally see the stars twinkly gently in the sky. The moon light was shinign around Gary's head, it was almost beautiful in her weakened state.

"I'm sorry. Baby." He spoke through his breathes. "I don't know. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry I'm such a monster. You deserve better than me." He looked down at her with eye's full of love and sadness. "I love you so much. I don't care that your pregnant. We will make it work. I just need you to be okay." He held her tighter as they finally reached the end of the school and coming to the gates. She could hear the ambulance sirens coming to wards them. "I need you to be okay, hey look at me " he said sat with her on the floor, resting on his lap. Looking deep in to her eye's. "I need you okay? I love you. So much. Whatever happens. We will be okay. " he kissed her fore head. He was completely covered in blood.

As the ambulance abruptly stopped in front of them. Cats hearing came in and out between Lola and Zoe, she couldn't tell who was who. With a weak open of her eyes, Gary could no longer speak he was rocking back and forth with her in his arms, covered in blood. Tears falling from his face like heavy rain.

"She's 16, almost 17. Her name is Catheryn Crabblesnitch, her father is Dr. Crabblesnitch. The head of the school. Yes, she's pregnant. no, we don't know how far. Only recently. Hes the boyfriend and the babies father." Cat could feel a tightening around her arm. A mention of blood pressure, a quick sharp pain in her hand.

"We need to get her on the bed now. Sir are you coming with her?" she felt Gary nod. She felt two hands in her arms pits and two around her legs, they heaved her up and on to the soft bed. They gently pressed the straps around her to keep her safe.

"Don't worry baby, we will get you there safe. You'll be okay I promise." She heard Gary's voice drown out as the light from inside the car became to much, the last she feels before drifting completely is Gary's hand gripping hers tightly.

"Okay, lets go" the strange voice called out as the ambulance moved.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cat sat in her lumpy uncomfortable hospital bed. Blinking her eyes slowly, she took it all in. The room was a off white colour, the curtains where a sickly pale yellow that flowed gently with the inch open window. They weren't allowed to open further, in case of runaways or jumpers. The bed had heavy but thin blankets, the sun shined on to the baby blue blankets. she looked over to the dark brown door, the tiny window blinds where shut. She could hear shouting from the other side. She was in a private bay in the maternity ward. Occasionally, she could here Lola or Zoe demanding their way in. At one point she could of sworn, she heard Johnny banging on the door.

She had been here a few days now. Every day the same, they come, they can't get in, they cause a fuse till they are escorted off the premises. Gary does the same, he's usually more violate. he's climbed the hospital's walls twice to try and get in threw the windows. Cat asked for space during this time. She didn't want to see anyone, especially Gary. She ripped the room phone out the wall and switched off her mobile. The only person she would see, is her father. Sven then she didn't speak.

Cat listened to the doctor's as they spoke to her the first night of her arrival. She stared at them blankly, she doesn't remember hearing a single word but remembered each one perfectly. She was only just outside the 1ST trimester of pregnancy, so the child she was carrying was still very small. They assured her that there was nothing wrong that has caused the miscarriage, it was just natural body selection. One midwife felt the need to explain that sometimes cats and dogs will do the same with their litters by killing one off or neglecting to feed it. This didn't comfort Cat. The doctor continued to explain, she had a small hemerage which had caused the amount of blood that had exited her body. Still staring blankly at the female doctor with long flowing brown hair and beautiful smooth olive skin explained from blood tests that the baby she had conceived with Mr. Smith was female. She then said that Cat had some options on what to do next to make sure everything has left her body naturally. They where able to achieve a picture of her tiny bean before the miscarriage had finished.

She left the scan photo on the side of her bed next to her phone. Her father had picked it up twice, smiled and put it back. With a deep sigh, he stroked her hair and told her that her mother was still struggling to get out to her. That Gary had been round to his office again, demanded to see her, that he cried again, that he was still sorry. That its been 3 days, how would she feel about coming home, she still never answered, Cat would turn her head to look out to the blue autumn sky. He sighed once more and went to get off her bed, as he paced to the door slowly in hopes she would change her mind, he doubted she would. he gently gripped the sterling door handle whe he heard her speak finally.

"Do you still have a room for me at your house?" she spoke plainly.

"Always I never changed it, you always will have a room there sweet heart." he said happily.

"Ask them to discharge me to your home. don't tell anyone." She stood up and got her clothes from the dresser at the side. "tell them within the hour or I'm walking out of here." she placed them on the bed as she looked at the joggers and leggings to decide what to wear. she then looked at the duffle bag Gary gave her father to bring to her. It had his hoodies that she liked to wear, his favourite grey bullworth jumper he'd wear in winter and 2 pairs of his boxers with note saying 'the super boyfriend kit x please call me' she took a hoodie, then some leggings on the side. She looked over to her father in hopes he would get that she wanted privacy to get dressed.

He rushed out the room. She tugged at bunny jammers, to swap in to her black leggings. She pulled the hello kitty top off and felt a slight cold chill on her skin and tugged the jumper over her head. she through her birds nest of a hair in to a messy bun. She packed all of her stuff up in the dark blue duffel bag, she took a moment to look at it. it was a football one, Gary had resigned to the football team again. She felt a warmth in her heart. She felt an emotional tug to look at the left. She slowly walked to the side cabernet and picked up the scan photo. finally tears fell from her eye's. She finally let the ache inside, she sat on the bed, feeling the cold space under her tush, she stared at the photo as the stream left her face.

"Your defiantly ready to go home sweetness" a black woman stood in the door way, her name was Claira. she spent the past 4 days by Cats side. Cat took a deep whimpering breath. "Don't worry, I'll come check on you in a few days, you have my number. You won't have to go threw this alone. I promise" Cat took in the woman's short, tight curled hair, her floral nurse shirt and lilac trousers, her gentle, soft hands, her mothering smile and warm, loving eyes. Cat's lip quivered. Claira rushed over to hug her again. "Don't worry baby, I know it's hard and it's scary but you will learn to live with it and for her ! Do you have a name for her yet?" She asked as she rocked her back and forth, Cat's arms tightly around her. she shook her head. "Well, you let me know when you have one. You may not know this, but I went to school with your mom. She was the kindest and sweeted girl I ever knewand when I was just a little younger than you, I got mixed up with the wrong boy, I ended up in a similar place as you, I was 30 weeks, A little boy. Luca Jay. Your mum was there for all of it. She only knew of me but after she became my rock! So believe me, when I tell you, I will be there for all of this Cat." Cat hugged tighter. "Come on now, lets get you out of here, your father is waiting down stairs and switch that phone on girl. Your boyfriend maybe crazy and need some anger management but he loves you, more than my sons father loved me but even he wanted to know what happened. You'll need to speak eventually" Claira placed her hand under her chin. Cat nodded, "Good, it'll do you some too. " She said edging her out of the room, Claira kept hold of the bag as Cat carried the scan photo. she heard Claira switch on her phone then put it on silent to show there's no rush but it needed to be done. walking to the end of the ward, Cat took a deep sigh as she walked through the doors.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys and Gals, I just want to say, I'm sorry for it taking so long. You know my life can be hectic but I'm trying to smash out some chapters where and when I can. This is a real passion project that I started when I was 12 and wrote on paper to start with. So sometimes, stuff needs adjusting or taking out or adding etc. So, fingers crossed things will go a bit more smoothly. please enjoy and let me know any thought's or notes :) I'm always a message away.

Chapter 17

Cat is sat on the old rustic wooden kitchen table her father kept in the kitchen, she was sure it was like walking in to something from the 50's. he always said it had character. For a big house, the kitchen was small. The wooden doors framed frosted glass that opened in to the middle of the room, the tiles were a grey slate. To the right was the an industrial sliver fridge. Opposite was a double farm house sink. Going across to a large window, then a four seater rustic table, cat sat in the left seat basking in the sun light. Taking in the cabernets to the right of her eye sight with plates and mugs in the bottom and seasons and jars in the top. A large worn chopping took up most of the work space. The facing wall had a large opening bay window with a 8 ring gas stove gleaming under it with a sweet little metal kettle. The last left wall was covering in hanging pots and knifes. Wooden spoons, cullenders and spatchulers.

Cat pulled her knees to her chest like she would as a child. She heard her fathers foot steps, she pulled at the woollen sleeves of Gary's grey jumper. She could see her messy pony table in the shadow on the table. He came through the narrow pantry the leads through to the kitchen.

"Cat, dear you have some mail, plus some special deliveries" she looked up at his dropped the letters in front of her. Zoe and Lola was standing behind him. "I think maybe you should sign for them." he was in a light blue plaid pyjamas, he kissed the top of her head and turned around with the rest of his mail. As he left Zoe and Lola walked in slowly.

"Want a cup of joe?" Lola asked softly. Cat keeping her arms tightly around her tucked up knees, nodded as she bit in to her bottom lip. "Dark and sweet right?" she asked as she filled up the kettle, Zoe grabbed the mugs, she set them to one side as she pulled up a seat in front of Cat, with a warm look she stretched out her right arm.

"How have you been? I can't imagine it's been easy." She spoke softly and uncertain.

"I'm fine." Cat spoke almost dull, no colour to her voice.

"No, you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't of been playing hide away all this time. We are here because we love you, we care about you and want to know you are on the path to getting better." Lola said bringing over the mugs of hot coffee.

"What do you want me to say? I'm incredibly sad, I'm teary, I'm emotional, and worried and I'm all sorts of things." She said showing some emotion.

Zoe took a deep breath, as she looked at her best friend building tears of sorrow in her eyes. "Look, we have no idea what you are feeling right now or how to help you through it. But on every level we can, we will." She clasps her hands together. "What has happened to you, is a terrible thing. But the worst you can do is dwell on it, I know easier said than done." She said defending her words from the glares of Cat with her hands "Just think, yes its horrible but in a way it's a blessing. You can carry on with school and college, then one day when your ready. You can have a family and you can tell your babies that they have a little princess guardian angel watching over them as they grow. If you spend the rest of your time moping and being miserable, that little babies short life would be for nothing." Cat welled up listening to her friends words. "I'm not saying don't have your moment's babe, always remember her, give her a name and once or twice or five times a year" she hit her fist in to the palm of her left hand " we will light candles, set off balloons and plant flowers in her name if you want but please, don't let this ruin your life. If she was here now you'd be working hard and being happy for her, so still do so, let her watch you with a smile than watch you with tears" Zoe stared at Cat with hop, Lola held back as much as she could but even silent tears fell for her.

"your right, when your right. your right." Cat sat up and rubbed her eye's on the grey soft sleeve of her jumper. " talking of future things, how has Gary been?" sadness and curiosity mixed her gentle voice.

The girls looked at each other with worried faces. "What?" Cat spoke with an arched eyebrow.

Lola spoke first, while fiddling with her thumbs. "Well, the thing is chic. The good thing is, he's in new Coventry a lot. They've turned half of the skate park in to a training rink for boxing. It's going well." She tried to look reassuring.

"So what else? Has he been shagging about or something?" her voice broke slightly.

"OH god no!" both girls said. Lola took lead again. "Actually, he's missing classes, he's agitated, he's aggressive and really on edge." Lola looked at her empty cup in sadness. "he tried to start a fight with Derby again, Mandy spread around that you were shaking up with him, behind Gary's back. To up#set Gary, Derby refused to deny anything to anyone. Gary being Gary got pretty nasty, Jimmy. To everyone's surprise, stepped in, while on school grounds. He's been by Gary's side, but we think he's riding it a little bit. It's like watching a wanna be gansta and his Pitbull he's tried to kill people."

"So, he's really unhinged." Cat spoke with gently, she was missing Gary but couldn't stand the idea to face him after he had been so cruel on the night of loosing their child. She knows none of it was his fault and eventually she would have to speak with him. "What would I even say to him? I've not seen him in weeks. I don't even know if I'm still with him." Cat walked over to the metal kettle, to fill it once more. She the water coming through the pipes made sharp noises that made her wince.

"Gary seems to think so, or at least that what he has been roaring in peoples faces." Zoe chirped around to face her. "Gary needs you and I think you need him to. And that's why we think you should come to the Gym sleep this week."

"The what now?" Cat looked confused as she broke from her thoughts of missing Gary and the kettle started to whistle behind her.

"It's where our year. Go sleep in the gym for the night. It's meant to be a year bonding experience every year does it, just at different times. Last year didn't happen because Gary went crazy and took over. But usually, everyone gets together, the prefects pass out, the teachers leave early. Everyone sneaks about. Gossiped, make out with their boyfriends, have a little party." Zoe looked hopeful.

"I soppose it'll help me decided, weather or not to come back to school." Cat tugged at the sleeves of her jumper. She scrunched her lips up. "Maybe if I come back to night, it'll be less awkward and people can do most of the hyped of talking tonight?" she gave a soft smile has she paced the kitchen.

"That's a brilliant idea.!" Lola squealed'

"Awesome. You guys can start packing and I'll go tell my dad before I jump in the shower" she opened the doors with a small pep in her step but was as quickly faced with her father. "Dad?" she questioned.

"Sorry, sweetie. I couldn't help but listen in to make sure everything is okay." Crabblesnitch looked a little embarrassed. "I also, think it's a wonderful idea. The sooner, the better. In fact you maybe able to make it in time for lunch." He smiled warmly as he placed left hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go girls!" Lola almost screaming in excitement. "Shall I call anybody?" she stopped

"Yes, actually. Call Johnny, or Petey or Gary. Let them know so it's not like a total shock or something." Cat called over as she went past her father to the rest of the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen.

Due to the gym sleep, everyone had a half day. Cat wasn't expecting so many girls in the dorm but she wanted to get the worst of the talking over with so she could enjoy the rest of her time with everyone, her anxiety was settling in over seeing Gary again. Voices all over the building echoed though the walls. People didn't even though the girls enough respect to be subtle about th situation at hand.

"Ignore them" Zoe said from looking out the window.

"Ignore what? I don't know what you mean" Cat lied poorly. Sitting on her bed with her right leg bent. She through her self back with a huff. She felt col ait hit her exposed stomach as Gary's jmper rode up.

"Maybe, we should all go out for dinner tonight? You know go to the burger place in vale?" Lola said sat her make shift beauty table that was once a studying desk. "have you finished putting your stuff away?" she looked over at Cat.

Cat nodded yeah. "I'm just gunna check my make up." She came behind Lola and looked over her face intently, she wanted to look pretty for if Gary came over. She grabbed a small black bobble and a comb, she sectioned a part of her hair on top of her head and put it up. "there, I feel better now. Whose all of us if we go out?" Cat went to join Zoe, she grabbed a cig from off the side and lite up. She took a long, soothing drag.

"I was thinking us three, and the boys. Just like before, you wanted normal. So lets be normal." She gave a comforting smile from the window.

 _BEEP BEEP_

The once blue sky became overcast, Cat found it very fitting for Lola's plans. Zoe was texting away on her phone like it was no bodies business, Cat decided to be a bit nosey as Lola yammered on about being normal. She was sending saucy texts to Petey, Cat blushed. She still couldn't imagined the little greaser tyke being dirty. Looking back out to the sky, she could see a greaser jacket heading to wards the girls dorm, it was Petey trying to not to be seen. He was sneaking off to the side where the rose ladder was.

"I just have to nip to the toilet" Zoe said flicking her bud out the window.

As she left, Lola and Cat turned to each other with giggle fits. Cat through her self down on to lola's bed laughing harder as she heard Petey fall as he entered through the window in the top of the attick.

"Please tell me, they don't think they are being district? Like, that couldn't be more obvious." Cat started to wipe away tears.

"Unfortunately, they actually do. Which I think makes it more funny." Lola joined Cat on her bed. There was gently fumbled up above them. "they aren't at that stage yet but I think it's getting close" she said with another giggle.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The girls looked up to see Johnny, tapping his fingers against the door with a friendly smile, a cig hanging behind his hair and his jacket looking fresh. "Hey Pussy Cat, how you doin'?" he asked walking in.

"I'm getting there." She said softly. Johnny came over and wrapped his right arm around her, he kissed the side of her head. They had come to develop a sibling based friendship.

"Love ya, kid." He side holding back his softer side. " but I wont lie to you." He said standing up with his hands in his pockets as he kicked his left boot back and forth on the floor. "I got Gary down stairs. He's real anxious to see you. I know it'd mean the world to him." He rubbed the back of his head. "I know he didn't act right that night Cat, he knows that. He's real sorry and he just wants to tell you that. That kid has been lost with out you. Knowing whats happened, it's been tearing him up." Cat started fiddling with her fingers the more Johnny spoke. "I can see it in your face, your not done here. Your not ready to give up. Your hurt, but your not ready to be done." He said with half a smile. Lola grabbed her gently.

"he's waiting down stairs?" she asked, he Nodded. Cat pressed her lips together, she stood up, took a deep breath. "I'll see you both later." She took long strides as she walked out the room.

As she walked down the hall, everything became a blur. She felt the world moving fast and yet it was so slow. Her stomach was at war with how she was feeling right now. She took the steps with bounce. Reaching the platform Jimmy was about to pass her, he gave her a smile.

"Zoe is in the attic buddy " she said tapping him on the stairs. She continued down the stairs with out a word, walking closer to the dorm doors, she felt her whole word shaking. She tugged at her jumper, puller her half pony tight and tapped the front of her trainers to make sure they was comfortable. She opened the door with ease, the sun was bright through the over cast. Gary was sat on the bottom steps, his back to the door. He was in a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans and white trainers. He took a deep drag of his cig before running his fingers through his hair, he shook his head. The smoke floated up as she walked towards him slowly. She coughed lightly.

"got any spare?" she asked gently.

He looked up with plain expression, he eye's lit up when he saw her. She could almost see his heart racing through his chest. He stayed frozen looking up at her, taking all of her in. none of this felt real. Her being here in front of him. He stood up slowly with his cig in the side of his mouth and wipe his hands across his back side.

"For you? Always" he blew the smoke out with force, flicked his cig to the side and pulled her in to a kiss, a deep, wanting and loving kiss. They could feel the suns warmth lay across their faces in their moement. He stopped to look at her, his hand in her hair. "Let's go for a walk, away from everyone. Just us. Lets talk" he said with sad hope. She nodded in to his hand.

The had found them self's lying in the observatory fields, they had talked for hours by this point, apologising and asking for forgiveness. He promised he would never be like that that again, that if she pressed charges. She would understand. He admitted he was in shock that brewed in to instant anger but he admitted it was never an excuse to touch her like that.

They both cried in each others arms talking about the baby. They could talk of naming her while they was so upset. They needed to grief together as well as separate. Cat explained the process she had went through with the doctors and how her body will be fore a few weeks. She explained how her lovely midwife, that was helped by her mum when they attended Bulworth together. She couldn't help but want to carry on her relationship with Gary. Everyone makes mistakes, they are teenagers who are scared of their own actions sometimes. Gary got the second chance he wanted and needed. Johnny was right, nither of them was ready to through in the towel yet. They both still wanted this.


End file.
